Once Upon A Smosh
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Ian and Anthony are filming a Lunchtime with Smosh, when they find a strange book,telling of supposed past lives,where they were princes...as well as the other Youtubers, but is it just a fairytale? or is there something more to the story?
1. Pilot- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so remember when I tried to do an Enchanted Youtube thing, with the Youtubers and fairytale characters? And later I tried to do one, where the Youtubers were kings/queens fantasy thing? Well, I kind of came up with this one based on my favorite show, Once Upon A Time. And yeah, I hope you like it XD**

**Now the story, is going to be told strangely, it will show the story in the present day whilst simultaneously showing flashbacks to Ian and Anthony's past lives**

**Italics are for flashbacks told in the Enchanted Forest, normal is for present day.**

**EDIT: Thanks to my lovely Beta Cookietron for going through all these chapters and fixing Spelling/grammer errors/typos XD**

* * *

_**Once upon a time, A curse was placed on a mythical land that ripped the people of that world...into ours, with no memories or recollections of their past lives...**_

_The prince rode on his horse, as fast as he could, galloping across the green mossy trees, and the dirt road that lay before him. Finally stopping, when he saw the figures standing over the glass coffin._

_"No!" He cried out, the group looked back at the prince with the brown hair and striking blue eyes who immediately got off of his horse and rushed over to the coffin. One of the men placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry my prince, he's gone." Said the brown haired warrior. placing a hand on the prince's shoulder. The prince shook his head. No his friend couldn't be gone...his best friend in the entire world, could not be gone...tears came to his eyes as he looked down at the other person in the glass coffin._

_"I'm so sorry." Said a brown haired girl._

_"At least let me say goodbye." Said Prince Ian, the others took off the glass coffin lid. revealing the sleeping prince within. Ian sighed, and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder._

_"I'm sorry...you're my best friend, my brother...my family...I love you."_  
_A magic ripple, immediately waved over them as Anthony opened his eyes and gave a small gasp. He blinked a few times, and looked around at the others, before his eyes settled on Ian._

_"You found me." Said Anthony with a small smile._

_"I will always find you." Said Prince Ian, as he and his best friend embraced. The others in the group smiled and hugged the two princes._

_**Several months later...**_

_"Welcome! Today, we're here to celebrate eight years of the Smosh Kingdom as they celebrate-" The announcer was cut short as the doors flew open, a cold chill ascended upon the various people in the throne room. Everyone murmured and whispered, the windows closing as a figure walked in._

_"It's the King! Run!" Exclaimed Prince Toby, when Prince Anthony drew his sword and pointed it at the figure._

_"You're not the king anymore, you're nothing more than an evil warlock." Said Prince Anthony, glaring at the old man, when Prince Ian placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and shook his head. Prince Anthony lowered his sword slightly, as he stood in front of Princess Kalel protectively._

_"You've already lost, and I'm not going to let you ruin this day." Said Prince Ian._

_"I haven't come to ruin anything, on the contrary...I come to give you boys a gift." Said the old king, when Lady Melanie called out from behind Prince Ian._

_"We want nothing from you."_

_"Well you shall have it, my gift to you...is this happy, happy day...for tommorrow my real work begins. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you forever." Said the man, motioning towards everyone in the throne room. "And out of your suffering,my victory shall rise...I shall destroy you, if it is the last thing I do." The old man spat, before turning and walking away._

_"Hey!" Called out Prince Ian, hurling his sword at the intruder...only for it to miss as the old man disappeared into the shadows._

"Waiting for our food, waiting for our food."

"You're such a dork," Teased Ian, making Anthony chuckle as they were currently at McDonalds filming a Lunchtime with Smosh. Anthony smirked and rolled his eyes as he turned to the camera.

"Ian's just saying that, because he's jealous." Said Anthony, making Ian scoff playfully. When he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone at another table looking at him and Anthony. Which really didn't surprise him, he and Anthony were used to receiving random glances from people, whether they be fans or random people wondering why two idiots were talking into a camera...but there was something different about him.

"Jealous of what?" Asked Ian, with a small nervous chuckle making Anthony furrow his brows. He opened his mouth to say something, when the clerk called for them to get their food. He noticed Ian looking back at an empty table, a slightly startled look on his face. Ian shook his head, and the Lunchtime went along normally with Ian acting like his usual goofy self.

"So, what was with you back there?" Asked Anthony curiously as he went and threw the wrappers away.

"Huh? Oh, nothing just this old creepy dude. " Replied Ian with a small smile, Anthony furrowed his brow and looked at him as if beckoning him to continue, while Ian shrugged.

"He was looking at us kind of funny, I dunno maybe you were right about watching that movie before bed last night." Said Ian, Anthony smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I usually am." Said Anthony with a small smile. He was glad that it was nothing...at least he hoped it was nothing. He went to go hop into the shower, whilst Ian sat on the couch and flipped through the channels when he doorbell rang. He looked back and sighed, trying to push the encounter with the man far from his mind as he went over and opened it.  
There was nothing there...nothing except a strange old book.


	2. Pilot- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I decided to go on a little bit of an update frenzy here, because...well...I just felt like it, so yeah I hope you guys really, really like this story and that it doesn't get too confusingXD**

* * *

**__****_Several__ months later  
_**

_Prince Anthony leaned against the wall, looking out at the horizon over the small balcony...months had passed since the old king/warlock's threat to destroy them and take their happy endings away. Nothing had really happened since then, but the danger was still there. The others always told him that it was just a threat, that he shouldn't worry so much...but it did.__  
_

_"Shouldn't you be downstairs celebrating your wedding?" He turned around and saw Prince Ian, walking over to him and join his best friend. _

_"You're thinking about what the king said aren't you? Anthony we can't keep having this conversation." Said Prince Ian in exasperation. " Let it go,you're getting married, tonight's your wedding night."  
_

_"And I have a feeling I won't be getting a good night's rest, just like these past few months." Said Prince Anthony, Prince Ian placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and shook his head.  
"_

_That's what he wants- to get into your head...but they're only words he can't hurt us." Prince Anthony scoffed slightly and shook his head in response.  
_

_"He poisoned me because...because of something I did as a child you really think he's not going to attack us now?"  
Prince Ian sighed and looked at his best friend, it hurt to see him so anxious and worried all the time. Especially since normally he wasn't so, and it was only because of that damn warlock's threat that he was like this. He sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulders.  
_

_"What can I do to ease your worries?" He asked.  
Prince Anthony paused for a second and looked up at Prince Ian, an idea having formed in his head.  
_

_"Let me talk to her." He replied, Prince Ian's eyes widened knowing who Prince Anthony was referring to.  
_

_"No, out of the question, not doing it." Replied Prince Ian turning around ready to leave the room when Anthony grabbed his hand and stopped his friend from leaving.  
_

_"She can see the future Ian, yes there's a reason she's locked up but can you promise me that our loved ones will be safe? Can you guarantee the safety of our kingdom because she can." Said Prince Anthony looking into his friends blue eyes. Prince Ian sighed and looked down at the ground. Anthony had a point there...he couldn't.  
_

_"Alright...lets go then."_**__**

Ian looked around and saw no one, just the sight of an empty street. He shook his head and picked up the book. It was an old brown leather-bound book with the pages old and yellowish. He closed the door and went to go sit down as he inspected the cover. There was no title, no author's name, no book summary on the back. Just a regular brown color. He sat on the couch and opened it. On the first page were just the words.

"For the Hope and the Truest Believer." Ian furrowed his brow, wondering what that meant. He shrugged his shoulders, assuming it meant something along the lines of for the author's children or something. He furrowed his brow even more when he flipped through the pages and found nothing...the book was empty.

"What the hell?" He muttered under his breath, when Anthony walked out in his bathrobe.

"Who was it?" Asked Anthony, Ian shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, but they left this weird book. It's empty except for this one part at the beginning." Ian replied. Anthony flipped through the yellow pages and found that indeed they were empty.

"Thats so weird, why would someone leave an empty book?" Asked Anthony, when an idea popped in Ian's mind.

"Maybe its some weird journal thing, and someone dropped it." Replied Ian, Anthony lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ian curiously.

"On our doorstep?"

"Yeah, they must not have wanted it then...so do we keep it or return it? Or what?" Asked Ian curiously. Anthony shrugged as he handed the book back to Ian.

"Just leave it here for tonight, we'll figure out what to do tomorrow." Said Anthony, Ian looked down at the book and nodded...there was something strange going on around here, first the man and now the book? What was going on?**__**

_"For safety reasons, stay out of the light and don't let her see your face or she will have power over you." Said Sir Lasercorn of the South, who was also the captain of the guards. He led the two princes down the dark tunnel with only a torch lighting their way. The two princes followed him, the black cloaks covering them from head to toe.__  
_

_"Seer, I have a question for you." Said Sir Lasercorn, when a hiss could be heard from within. A woman with large bushy red hair made her way to the bars. Her wrinkled hands clutched them tightly, so that her claws glistened in the light of the torches. She pressed her face up against the bars, and looked at the two princes.  
_

_"No you do not...they do." She replied, pointing to Prince Ian and Prince Anthony. "Prince Ian and Prince Anthony...you insult me...step into the light and remove your cloaks...let me see those pretty faces." She mocked.  
Ian and Anthony looked at each other warily. Unsure of what to do, but chose not to remove their cloaks.  
_

_"We've come to-"  
_

_"I know why you're here..." She snapped impatiently, interrupting Ian who narrowed his eyes and glared at her.  
_

_"You want to know about the king's threat?"  
_

_"Tell us what you know." Prince Anthony demanded, taking out his sword which earned him a small look from Prince Ian.  
_

_"Do you have to whip out your sword for everything?" He asked, Prince Anthony paused for a second, and looked down at his sword. Discreetly sheathing it back, making the Seer chuckle.  
_

_"Tense aren't we? I can ease your mind but at a price." Said the Seer, her icy blue eyes looking at the two princes, who once again looked at each other warily. This made them unsure, and uneasy. "Then forget I-"  
_

_"Whats the price?" Anthony interrupted the old hag.  
_

_"__Anthony!" Exclaimed Prince Ian, looking at Prince Anthony, who stood his ground and looked at the seer, under the hood. His brown eyes locked on her in determination._

_"Your face, I want to see that pretty little face of yours." She replied, extending her hand out. Prince Ian pulled Anthony back and glared at the Seer. Anthony sighed and removed his hood so that she could see his face. Ian shook his head before removing his own hood, making her smirk.  
_

_"Alright, you've now seen my devilish good looks, tell me what the curse is." Said Anthony, making her chuckle.  
_

_"The king has created a powerful curse, soon you will all be in a prison...just like me, although yours will be worse. Yours, mine, ours...all of our prisons will be life. We will start from the beginning in a new, terrible world...everything we love, everything we hold dear will be taken from us. Forced to relive all of our mistakes, all of our regrets. While the king celebrates, victorious at last." She cackled. Anthony and Ian sighed, looking at each other.  
_

_"Can you stop it?" Asked Prince Ian.  
_

_"Not I...nor you...at least not now, in another lifetime...only the hope...and the truest believer can...you...you will find one another...but you will not believe...you will not be the hope...not for another few years. But when you do...you will know what to do." She replied, ready to touch Prince Anthony's cheek when Prince Ian slapped it away.  
_

_"Next time you try touching him its coming off." He threatened, his voice cold and hard before placing a hand on Anthony's shoulder.  
_

_"C'mon we've heard enough."_**__**


	3. Pilot- Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, thanks for your faves, reviews and follows they mean so much to me XD, but yeah, I hope you guys like this next chapter and away we go XD**

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident. The two mostly stayed in the house, editing, playing video games and coming up with ideas for the next video. All the while, Ian just couldn't get that weird book out of his mind. As well as his encounter with the strange man, seriously what had been up with that. He yawned and stretched, meanwhile Anthony was still on the laptop editing.

"You tired?" Asked Anthony, looking over at his best friend.

"Yeah, I think we should get some sleep dude." Said Ian, Anthony shook his head in response.

"Nah, I'm not that tired. I'll go to sleep later." Said Anthony, Ian looked at the time and found that it was midnight. He cleared his throat, and pointed to the time.

"So?" Asked Anthony, looking up at Ian.

"Uh, we have to be in the office tomorrow, remember? We should sleep now, otherwise you're going to regret it tomorrow." Said Ian rationally, Anthony sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He knew Ian was right but, he was almost done, besides he was used to staying up really late working. Ian gave him a small look, as he finally relented.

"Ok you win." Said Anthony in defeat, giving a small chuckle as Ian fist pumped the air in victory. They went to bed, Ian sneaking the book to his room. He flipped the pages several times, but they were empty...he furrowed his brow and kept flipping through, before deciding to just let it go, and leave it alone before going to bed.

_"I say we fight!" Exclaimed Prince Ian, slamming his hand on the table and looking out at the others seated at the table of the war council._

_"Fighting is a bad idea, giving into one's dark side never accomplishes everything." Said Sir Sohinki calmly. He looked up at the prince, shaking his head and looked at the other man whose blue eyes were icy, and filled with anger._

_"How many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take out the king before he inflicts his curse." Prince Ian declared. _  
_On the other side of Prince Anthony Sir Joven asked, " Can we even trust the seer?"_

_"I've sent my men out into the forest, the animals are abuzz with the king's plan-this is going to happen unless we-"_

_"There's no point." Said Prince Anthony, the others looked at the darker haired prince as he looked down, than looked up at the others and added, "The future is written whether we like it or not." Prince Ian shook his head in response, he was not going to accept defeat. He was going to fight, and do whatever it took to stop this curse from happening._

_"I refuse to believe that, good can't just lose." Said Prince Ian in determination, Prince Anthony shook his head._

_"It can, I've seen it before." Replied Prince Anthony, making Prince Ian wince. He turned to Prince Anthony, who looked so hopeless, and distraught...it hurt him to see his best friend this way._

_"No, not as long as we work together, good, love...friendship, it always wins... if you believe the Seer about the curse then believe me when I say that we're going to stop it...we're gonna win, and we're going to win this together." Said __Prince Ian, looking at Prince Anthony who smiled looked up as Lady Mari entered the room, holding a book._

_"What the hell is that?" Asked Prince Ian curiously._

_"Our only hope of winning." Said Lady Mari. _

_Sir Lasercorn looked up at the priestess curiously before looking back at Prince Ian. "I say we go back to the fighting, because clearly someone has lost her marbles." Said Sir Lasercorn, earning him a look from Lady Mari and Sir Joven._

_"The book is enchanted, it can ward off any curse." Lady Mari informed, turning back to the two princes. They looked up at her intrigued as she handed them the book, it was an old brown, leather-bound book with no title, no author, and no summary on the back. Prince Ian opened it up and saw the words 'For the hope and the true believer' on it. He and Anthony looked through it as it told the tales of everyone._

_"It will appear empty to anyone else, but with your signature Prince Ian...the stories will be revealed." She replied, the Princes looked to each other when Lady Mari looked down. _

_"Unfortunately, that means that...the curse will happen, there's no way of stopping it."_

_Prince Anthony looked down as Prince Ian placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked up at Lady Mari and asked. _

_"How will we find the book then?"_

_"It will find you" She answered._

The next morning they got up, and after doing their usual morning routines the duo headed to the Smosh building to film their latest video. They got out of the car and went in, when they spotted Mari arriving as well, Ian smirked and went up behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands, making her gasp slightly before giggling.

"Ian! Get your hands off, I don't know where you put them." She teased, making Ian chuckle as he took his hands off. Mari looked back at him and chuckled, as she greeted Ian and Anthony.

"Oh, you're Ian and Anthony, its nice to meet you."

They turned to see a man looking at them, he was a good few years older than Ian and Anthony. Ian's smile dropped, there was something vaguely familiar about him. He turned to Anthony, who stood there, and he too seemed a bit off when he looked at him.


	4. Pilot- Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so at last we get to meet the King, in the modern day setting and unlike Ian, Anthony and the others, he remembers his past life and knows exactly who they are. and yeah, so I hope you like it XD And for those who don't know, Alloy Digital is basically the network Smosh works for, sort of like how Sxephil, Ray William Johnson and Shay Carl work for Maker Studios. Which is basically, a Youtube version of say, Disney, or Dreamworks. **

* * *

The man, smiled and extended his hand out towards them, a friendly smile on his face, though there was something not quite right about him.

" I'm the new head of Alloy Digital, its nice to finally meet you, I've heard alot about you." Said the man, Ian smiled and nodded as he shook his hand. Alloy Digital, was how he and Anthony produced their videos, and while they knew the old head who was a friend of theirs...they didn't know he'd left...or that he was being replaced by someone else. Infact, they hadn't heard from him in the last couple of days.

" Uh, nice to meet you too, I'm Ian Hecox, this is Anthony and our friend Mari she works for Smosh too." Introduced Ian, Mari smiled and gave a small wave.

" Hi."

" Its lovely meeting you, Lady Mari." Said the man, Mari blushed slightly unsure to how to react to being called Lady Mari. She gave a small chuckle, as her cheeks turned red.

" Um, the..the pleasure is mine." Said Mari, with a small nervous chuckle. The man, turned his dark eyes over to Anthony and Ian noticed his eyes seemed abit...colder when they did. He wondered why considering, neither had ever met the guy before.

" Do you have a name?" Asked Anthony, as he shook the man's hand.

" Benedict Parrilla." He replied, studying the faces of the three people he disliked more than anything in the world. It appeared that even with the curse in place, they still looked as they did back when they were in the Enchanted Forest...just as he'd intended...though he didn't remember Prince Anthony having the particular hairstyle he had now.

" Nice haircut." Said Benedict, Anthony smiled and nodded as he turned and walked off. Mari looked up at the two boys, and the minute he was out of ear shot they let out the breath they'd been holding back.

" So, what, is he your boss or something?" Asked Mari curiously as she followed Ian and Anthony, to the set.

" Um, well, ok so theres Smosh which is technically not just a channel but a company I guess you could say, Alloy helps us produce our stuff, y'know directors, actors, that sort of thing." Explained Anthony, " They help us sell our merch too."

Mari nodded, when she noticed the book Ian was carrying, she furrowed her brow and asked teasingly.

" So um Ian, whats with the book?" She asked, Anthony turned to Ian, who chuckled nervously before clearing his throat as he handed the book to Mari, explaining about how it mysteriously ended up on their doorstep. Mari took the book, immediately feeling a small jolt inside as her hands gasped it. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, as she felt something telling her to remember...remember what though? She looked through it and saw it was empty.

" What is it a diary?" Asked Mari.

" Replied Anthony, as she handed the book back to him.

_Prince Anthony leaned against the railing of the balcony and sighed as he tried to think of what to do...there was nowhere to run, no where to hide...the curse was coming any day now and they couldn't stop it. They'd be starting again in a new world and he really, really didn't like the sound of that. What would the king do to them, would he harm them? Would he still have magic? What about Ian and Kalel would he truly meet them again?_

_He sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair, before turning as Prince Ian stood by him._

_" I'm sorry, I thought we could stop it but...all we can do now is have faith." Said Prince Ian, Prince Anthony sighed and looked back at Prince Ian._

_" Faith? Ian she said we'd meet but, what if we don't? what if something goes wrong, life is unpredictable...what if we do meet and we aren't friends? Or, or we loathe each other..or-"_

_" Or we could end up meeting, and be the best friends ever, have you thought about that? I will always find you, and you'll always find me...thats the way its always been, and thats how its gonna be." Said Prince Ian, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulders. Prince Anthony sighed and nodded...they looked up, as the thunder boomed._

_Thick purple smoke, slowly making its way towards them. Prince Ian took out his sword._

_" C'mon, I don't know about you...but I'm not going down without a fight." Prince Anthony pulled out his own sword, and followed after Prince Ia__n. They both rushed out of the room, in which they saw Sir, Joven, and Lasercorn fighting with their swords, whilst Sir Sohinki and Lady Mari were casting magic spells at the guards. Prince Ian and Anthony rushed over, the six of them fending off each of the guards as they made their way towards the king._

_Prince Anthony looked back, as Prince Ian was sliced across the chest, he cried out in pain, before slicing the gaurd, the two princes fought as hard as they could. Prince Anthony took Prince Ian to a seperate room._

_" Stay here, I'll go find Sohinki or Mari." Said Prince Anthony, Prince Ian nodded as he groaned and tried to stem the bleeding, but he was feeling dizzy and very lightheaded. Prince Anthony gently set him, down, as his friend became pale. _

The shoot, went about as planned, with Ian and Anthony filming yet another successful video. Afterwards, they went with Mari and met up with Joven, Lasercorn and Sohinki to film a Gamebang. Ian smiled, as the others were messing around and having a good time. He looked down at the book before the shoot began. Maybe...maybe he'd decide to keep it. After all it was left on their doorstep.

He took a pen and wrote his name on it...his blue eyes widened, as the signaure faded onto the page. He immediately gasped and dropped the book.

" You ok?" Asked Lasercorn, Ian nodded, when Lasercorn bent down to pick up the book, he opened it to a random page and chuckled.

" Hey Ian, Anthony, these princes in the story look just like you." They furrowed their brows, and took the book bacjk, looking at the illustration Lasercorn had seen...but, the book had been empty before...how had it appeared?


	5. Pilot- Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so we're almost done with the Pilot Chapters, and This story is going to get pretty long, as its going to be akin to Season 1 of Once Upon A Time, so this is going to be abit of an Update Frenzy, I'll finish up the Pilot episodes, and do the next to "episodes" So, yeah lets get started...I think it may be even longer, or just as long as Daddy Smosh but we'll see. Speaking of Daddy Smosh, there may be a sequel soon, in the next few months. Enjoy XD**

* * *

" Yeah he does kind of look like me...at least back when I had my emo hair." Said Anthony, as he looked down at the illustration. He and Ian flipped through the book, now filled with stories and colorful illustrations. Which was odd, since the book had been empty before. Ian set the book down, and they played the Disney version of Just Dance, which ended up in a small Iancorn dance. Thankfully, neither had to wear a dress of shame.

Afterwards, they went back home, in which Ian began working on the script for the next video, whilst Anthony was editing the clips together.

" What was up with the book?" Asked Ian, beside him Anthony shrugged.

" I dunno, I tried calling Roy but he hasn't awnsered, or called back or anything." Said Anthony, Ian looked up at his friend, Roy was the old head of Alloy and well...he hoped that this just meant that He'd gone on vacation or changed his number or something because the alternative was...much worse.

Ian placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

" Don't worry ok? maybe he changed his phone or something. We'll try again tommorrow." Said Ian, Anthony smiled softly and nodded before sighing.

" I'm hungry, you in the mood for pizza?" Asked Anthony.

" Yeah, lets get our usual." Said Ian, Anthony nodded and called the pizza place. After eating their pizza, and adding the finishing touches on both the script and the video, they decided to watch a little tv and the head off to bed. Once in his room, Ian sat on the bed and pulled out the book. He sighed, and decided to start from the beginning and read.

_Prince Ian groaned and coughed up blood, Prince Anthony's eyes widened...his best friend was dying, even if he did find Sohinki or Mari in the ensuing chaos...it would be too late. He shook his head, and felt his face grow hot as Prince Ian looked up at him with his big blue eyes...which were slowly and steadily losing their light and warmth._

_" No...Ian...hold on Ian, please...just hold on a little longer." He pleaded, as the tears ran down his red cheeks. _

_" I'm sorry Anthony." Whispered Prince Ian as he looked up at Prince Anthony, he felt the blood slowly leaving him from his wounds as well as the coppery taste of it in his mouth. His eyelids began to get heavier...and heavier...and the darkness began to set in._

_" No...no..no Ian, no! Please...please come back to me..." Cried Prince Anthony, as his best friend closed his eyes for the last time. He sniffed and shook his head as he hugged him and cried. A cold, cruel laughter could be heard at the doorway. Prince Anthony looked back to see the King walking up to them._

_" Oh don't worry Anthony, in a few moments you won't even remember who he was. Let alone that you were friends with him." Said King Benedict, smirking at the broken prince before him._

_" Why did you do this?" Asked Prince Anthony, in a small, broken voice._

_" Because this is my happy ending...this is you, finally getting what you deserved more than anything." Said King Benedict, his cold brown eyes looked down at the prince who shook his head and glared at him. Remeembering what Ian said about how they'd meet each other again. _

_" You're going to lose, friendship will always win." Said Prince Anthony, earning him a smirk from King Benedict._

_" We'll see about that." He replied, when the vapors entered the room, Anthony gasped as the windows broke and the earth shook all around them. The Smoke slowly entered, all the while Benedict stood there laughing evilly as his plan was finally coming to fruition. _

_" Where are we going?" Asked Prince Anthony, as the cold gusts of wind blew everywhere._

_" Somewhere horrible, where the only one who wins...will be me."_

_Anthony held Ian's body tightly, as the fog surrounded them and engulfed them...trapping them in darkness, as he felt Ian leave and his memories begin to dissappear..little by little...bit by bit..until there was nothing at all._

Ian read the last line and closed the book, a cold shiver run down his spine. He got up and went to Anthony's room where his best friend was asleep, Anthony gave a small groan and rolled over on his side. Ian sighed, in relief...still, was that true? No...no it wasn't...it had to be fake, just some weird practical joke that someone made up. He went to the bathroom and washed his face.

He wasn't a prince, he was Ian Hecox...just plain Ian Hecox. He was not the riencarnation from some prince in the enchanted forest, he was a Youtuber, he was just a regular guy. But...a small part of him, buried deep, deep down told him to remember.

Now that he thought about it. That saying that was always so popular for him and Anthony...friendship always wins. The words weren't just random, when he'd thought those up...it had seemed like...like someone was telling him them. And when he'd first met Anthony years ago, there had been this strange sense of deja vu. Almost like he knew him before...but couldn't quite explain it.

He shook his head and rubbed his temples, mentally scolding himself for believing in this, even if a small part of him was telling him that it was true...he sighed, and went back to his room.

The next morning, he decided to go for a drive, when he saw a red haired woman with icy blue eyes looking at him...she looked just like the seer in the story..only..much less creepy and more human. Ian returned home, where he saw Anthony editing out the rest of the script.

" You ok?" Asked Anthony, Ian nodded and went back to his room...picking up the book...he gasped, as he felt a small jolt, and heard a voice deep down inside telling him to believe.


	6. The Thing You Love Most-Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, we're done with the pilot, and now we're on the second episode, "The Thing you love most" so yeah, lets get started XD also thee flashback in this chapter is long..so yeah**

* * *

Anthony yawned as he woke up, and went to the kitchen to make breakfeast. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly...when he saw Ian already up, and sitting on the couch with his laptop on. He went over, to see what he was looking at when, Ian immediately closed the laptop and looked up at him.

" Um, good morning to you too Ian." Greeted Anthony, with a small chuckle. Ian looked up, and gave a small nod in response.

" Sorry, I was just...private stuff." Replied Ian, with a small chuckle. Anthony looked at his friend offly, and tilted his head to the side.

" Right, Ian I know what you look at, theres nothing wrong with it." Teased Anthony, laughing as Ian rolled his eyes and shook his head as he tried not to laugh.

" Anyway, I'm going out with Mel for the day, you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Asked Ian, Anthony smiled and nodded to his friend.

" No, I'll be sure to run extra hard with scissors, and pour liquids near outlets." Said Anthony sarcastically, before patting Ian's shoulders reassuringly. His brown eyes looking up into his blue ones.

" I'll be fine, its not like I haven't stayed home alone before." Said Anthony, Ian nodded and went to go hop into the shower while Anthony went to make breakfeast. He found it kind of odd, that Ian seemed to all of a sudden have this strange..protective feeling towards him. In fact...the last few days, his friend had been just...cooped up in his room. He sighed, and cracked a couple of eggs, deciding to find out later.

The doorbell rang again, making him furrow his brows. He went to the door and saw Benedict standing there.

" Oh, um hi...g-good morning." Said Anthony, with a small smile.

" Good morning, I just came to drop off a small gift...sort of as a way to say, I'm looking forward to working with you." Said the man, handing Anthony a basket of apples which he found rather strange.

" Apples?" Asked Anthony, " I, I mean thank you..sorry."

" Its fine, I have an apple tree in my yard, and I thought I'd bring you some...although something tells me you don't trust me as much." Said Benedict, his brown eyes looking into Anthony's own. Anthony narrowed his eyes slightly...that had been something else..Roy hadn't awnsered..so he was very, very suspicious of Benedict.

" Well, you do have to admit, it is kind of suspicious how you came out out of the blue." Said Anthony, feeling this strange hatred deep down inside. The old King chuckled, as he looked down at Anthony, it appeared that even in this world, the prince still very much hated with him.

" I suggest you tread lightly Mr. Padilla, have a nice day." Said Benedict

_" Hey!" Exclaimed Prince Ian, before thrusting his sword at the king, who disappeared into black smoke. Te smoke disappeared as the king stood in his throne room. He scoffed, and made his way to the throne, when an old woman looked up at him holding a goblet on a silver platter._

_" Would you like a drink?" Asked the old woman._

_" Do I look like I need a drink?" Asked Benedict, turning to her looking very, very annoyed._

_" I was only trying to help." Said the woman, holding up the goblet, he looked down and thanked her before taking the goblet. When the figure in the mirror appeared, before him. Zoella, looked at the king with a small devilish smirk. _

_" Well that was a tad dramatic, destroying everyone's happiness? How on Earth are you planning on accomplishing that?" She asked, looking down at him with her bright blue eyes, matching the smoke surrounding her in the mirror. The King chuckled, as he looked at the girl in the mirror._

_" The dark curse." Replied, Benedict, non chalantly making Zoella's smile drop. The old woman immediately went up to the king and gaped at him, with wide eyes._

_" Are you sure your majesty?" Asked the old woman._

_" You said you'd never use it, you traded it away and he will not be happy to see you." Said Zoella, worriedly. Benedict rolled his eyes and looked from Zoella to the old woman._

_" And since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but my own? prepare the carriage." He ordered, setting the goblet back down on the silver tray. "We're going to the forbidden fortress." They rode on, through the snowy mountains towards the dark castle. nesteled high in the mountains. Once there, he entered the fortress where there stood a redhaired prince in dark robes._

_" Well, well, well, if it isn't the Evil King, do come in, we were just getting the fire ready" Said Prince Onision, as he turned and looked Lainey, sitting next to him, a hand over her sligtly swollen belly. She looked up and smiled at the prince. The King cleared his throat as he sat down across from them. _

_" So, how have you been?" Asked Prince Onision._

_" Fine." Said the King stiffly, making the other man chuckle._

_" Really?, it must be awful having to watch Prince Anthony, be so happy with those he loves most." Said the Prince, beside him, Lainey giggled at his small quip, when the older man nodded and narrowed his eyes slightly. The Prince wasn't evil...just isolated, and kept well away from the others..though he did have a bit of a dark streak._

_" I here he's planning on asking some princess to marry him, weren't you about the same age to marry when he ruined it all? Yes, you were." Said Lainey, with a small smile, Onision chuckled._

_" Yes, it was about the same age Onision was, when you stole him from his little bride...wasn't that it?" He asked, Lainey's smile dropped as sh glared at him and shook her head. Onision looked at the king and asked._

_" Why are you here?"_

_" You know why, I want my curse back." Replied the king, Onision smirked and shook his head._

_" I traded you my sleeping curse for it, its not my fault that it failed." _

_" Actually, it is now return whats mine." Ordered the king, really not wanting to waste time on such silly little games. Onision lifted an eyebrow and looked at him oddly._

_" You do realize that not even The Curse's unholy power can bring your loved one back from the grave right?" He asked, Lainey immediately looked at her husband as if unable to believe he'd just said that. Onision held her hand, and kissed her infront of the king. Benedict sneered as he glared at the red haired prince._

_" I only need Prince Anthony's suffering." Replied Benedict._

_" Well considering what Lainey said about him proposing to his little princess I doubt he'll be doing much suffering tonight." Said Onision, looking back at the king with a cheeky grin. Benedict glowered at him._

_" I need that curse, I know you keep it hidden in the jewel upon your crown."_

_" Hidden for the good of all, " Said Onision with a bored sigh. " Whoever created that monstrosity makes us look positively moral...who did give it to you?" _


	7. The Thing You Love Most-Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so the flashback is going to continue where it left off and then we'll get back to Ian and Anthony I promise XD, anyway enjoy XD**

* * *

_" None of your concern, now hand it back." Replied the king, standing up and making the wind highten as the fire began to roar louder. Onision stood up, and Shielded himself from the fireball the King threw at him. He floated upwards, and landed a good few feet away from Lainey. Shielding himself, as Benedict levitated all the weapons in the room he smirked as he turned them all towards Lainey who gasped. She stood up, and went to run. When the weapons were immediately shot at her._

_Onision immediately jumped infront of her, and shielded her from the attacks. Only for the chandelier above to encircle him and bind him with the metal bonds. He grunted as the king pinned him to the wall. Lainey's eyes widened, not knowing what to do as the king advanced and grabbed Onision's crown._

_" Love is weakness, you should know that."_

_Onision shook his head and glared at the King, his blue eyes filled with ice, cold undeniable fury._

_" Don't do this...this curse, there are lines no one should ever cross. All power comes with a price." Said Onision as the king ignored him and broke the jewel, taking the curse hidden inside. _

_" Enacting it will take a terrible toll, it will leave a void you will never be able to fill. The King looked up at him and replied._

_" So be it." He replied, before going and getting the ingredients needed to enact the curse. He stepped forward before the burning pyre, the night falling...now was the time, now was the hour...soon everything would go according to plan. Soon all of them would be made to suffer for eternity. He tossed in the ingredients, before finally pulling out the last thing...the heart of the thing he loved most...his childhood steed. He tossed it in._

_Marveling at the glorious dark smoke forming only, he smiled at having finally succeeded...but wait...why was it stopping? why... He growled as the smoke dissipitated into nothingness._

Benedict sat upon his office, when he heard someone knock on his door. He looked up, and smiled at the sightof Zoe Sugg, or as he knew her...Zoella.

" Um, sir..you wanted to see me?" She asked, discreetly with a small nervous chuckle. She was currently in L. A. to visit her boyfriend Alfie, when she'd gotten a strange email to visit Alloy from a strange man she'd never met before. Benedict smiled, and extended his hand out.

" Yes, I'm Benedict Parrilla, head of Alloy, and you must be Zoella."

" Zoe, sir um, so, you contacted about a job?" He asked, he smiled and told her that he wanted to have her parntner with Alloy...at least this way, he'd have someone who once knew him with him here. She told him she'd think about it..though judging big smile on her face...he assumed she'd be going through with it. Zoe left the room, and bumped into Anthony.

" Oh, sorry Anthony, I wasn't quite looking where I was going." Said Zoe, with a small smile. Ian smiled and nodded.

" Its fine, I um I was just here to give these back to Benedict, he came to my house this morning with these and..I don't know when exactly I'd need a basket full of apples." Said Anthony, with a small chuckle, Zoe smiled softly at him.

" Here, I'll take them off your hands." Anthony smiled and handed her the basket.

" Thanks, what're you doing here by the way?" He asked, walking with her to the exit. He'd never really talked with Zoe before, he knew she was one of Joey and Kalel's friends but he'd never actually spoken to the british Youtuber before. Zoe smiled up at him, and giggled with glee.

" I got a job interview here, turns out Mr. Parrilla, likes my channel enough to want to use it for the network." She replied, Anthony looked at her curiously. He knew she was a good beauty guru, and a good Youtuber, but...there was something fishy going on here, something his gut was telling him that something was wrong. From across the way, Benedict smirked, as he saw them talking...as he knew they would.

Anthony went back home, and spent most of the day on the computer, looking at the comments on their latest video, when he looked up, as Ian came home with takeout.

" Hey man, how was your day?" Asked Anthony with a small smile. Ian smiled and sat next to him.

" It was awsome dude, we went to the museum, we went to the zoo, we had icees, it was awesome." Said Ian, with a huge smile on his face making Anthony chuckle. They looked up, as the doorbell rang, Anthony stood up to go get it, when Ian beat him to the punch.

" Gotta be faster than that." Teased Anthony, Anthony chuckled and rolled his eyes affectionately, as he sat back down.

" Whatever, just go see who it is." Said Anthony, Ian chuckled, he opened the door to see a very not happy Zoey Sugg. Ian furrowed his brow and looked at her curiously.

" Un, hey Zoe, whats up?" Asked Ian in confusion, Anthony looked up and went over to the door wondering why Zoe was here.

" Hello Ian, Anthony...whats this I here about you wondering if I'm good enough to have Alloy hire me?" She asked, holding up an email. Ian and Anthony exchanged confused glances as they took the paper. And saw that it was an email from Benedict, saying that Anthony had come to his office and demanded to know why he'd hired her...that he'd called her a no talent hack, and how he and Ian were better.

Ian looked at Anthony, who immediately shook his head.

" Zoe I would never, ever say stuff like this...I mean, why would I?" Asked Anthony, as she took the paper back. She bit her lip and looked down at it, she was unsure of what to believe...she'd never really met him before...and she wondered if he was telling the truth or not. She shook her head and walked off, unsure of who to believe.

Anthony shut the door and sighed, Ian placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and gave him a small reassuring smile.

" If it helps...I believe you."

Anthony looked up at Ian with a small smile, greatful that his best friend was on his side at least.

" Really?" He asked, Ian looked at him, and nodded, slinging his arm around Anthony's shoulder as they headed back..though Anthony wondered..why would Benedict try to frame him? What would he have to gain from it?


	8. The Thing You Love Most-Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, ** **So, this next chapter, is going to start with another Flashback, I hope you like it at least XD**

* * *

_" Perhaps its for the best, the powers you're summoning are darker than we can concieve." Said the old woman, as she and the King stood before the ashy remains of the pyre. The King, looked at his old nursemaid, and scoffed at the old woman's words._

_" Oh, now you're trying to protect me?" He asked Dryly, the oold woman stood her ground and nodded as she looked up at him._

_" Its what I do." Replied the old nursemaid, looking up at the sighed, and nodded as he looked at the old woman._

_" I know...you're the only one who does." Replied the King softly, all throughout his life it had been the nursemaid who'd been there for him, she'd loved him...taken care of him...and stood by him no matter what, he loved her like a second mother. He sighed, and looked up at her._

_" So, then help me understand why this curse didn't work."_

_" If you want to know that, then you have to go back to the person who gave you the curse." She awnsered, making Benedict turn away in disgust...he knew who she was reffering to. The Old woman looked at him sadly and said. _

_" Revenge is a dark, twisted and lonely road, and once you go down it...there is no heading back." _

_He chuckled in response and looked back at the nursemaid, shaking his head at her ridiculous warning._

_" What is there for me to head back to?" He replied before turning around and getting back to the carriage. They rode onward into the night towards the large castle of Prince Ian and Prince Anthony, the person they were looking for was deep in the castle...and unforunately for the king..it was someone he didn't like. He dissappeared, into a puff of smoke, before reappearing before The Seer._

_" Ah, King Benedict...to what do I owe this lovely visit?" Asked the seer leaning against the bars._

_" The curse you gave me isn't working." Said King Benedict, as he made his way to the cell, making the red haired woman in the bars laugh in his face. _

_" Oh, so very, very worried...just like the two dashing Princes." Said the seer, making the King freeze up as he looked at the seer..immediately, he felt very panicky._

_" They paid me a visit as well, they were very anxious...about you and the curse." Giggling as the King marched up to the cell, so that he was just inches away from her face. Making her giggle as he asked what she'd told them._

_" The truth, that nothing can stop the dark curse...except of course for the princes themselves in another curses can be broken, and they are the ones who can break this curse...of course the curse has to be enacted in order for anything to actually happen." Said the seer in a bored tone, the king narrowed his eyes at her._

_" Tell me what I did wrong then." He ordered, making her smirk._

_" For that, theres a price...in this new land, I want to start out in a comfortable life...a goodli-"_

_" Deal."_

_" I wasn't finished!" She hissed, glaring daggers at him, making him roll his eyes at her. There always was something more with her, he motioned for her to proceed._

_" In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request, and do whatever I say should I say Please." She replied with a small cackle, he smirked at the woman and gave a small sarcastic chuckle himself._

_" You do realize should I succeed, you won't remember any of this?"_

_" Then do it.." She replied, smirking as her blue eys looked into his brown ones, he nodded his head and asked her what to do...sneering as she gave a small cackle._

_" You need to sacrifice a heart." She awnsered, he scoffed and turned away from her._

_" I sacrificed my noble steed." He gasped, as she wrapped her long, wrinkled fingers arounfd his throat, her nails digging into his skin as she leaned in closely and glared at him._

_" A horse? This is the curse to end all curses you think a horse is going to do?" She asked, bearing down at him, as he looked up at her in fear. " Great power requires great sacrifice, the heart you need must come from something special, it must come from the thing you love most." _

_" What I love most died because of Prince Anthony."_

_" Is there nothing else you truly love?" She asked, snickering at his dawning realization. _

_" This curse isn't going to be easy,Vengeance never is, you have to ask yourself, a simple question...how far are you willing to go?" _

_" As far as it takes." Replied the King...he wanted Prince Anthony and those he loved to suffer...and if that meant destroying one of the only things still keeping him going...then he'd do it..he would not rest until the prince was dead, or kneeling before his feet broken._

_" Then please stop wasting everyones time and just do it."_

The next day, Anthony went up to Benedict's office to ask about the little...stunt he'd pulled. Benedict opened his door, and smirked.

" Ahh, Anthony come in, I was expecting you." Said the old king, with a smirk. Anthony nodded, and entered the office, sitting down on the red leather chair.

" Look, sir I just wanna get to the point...why would you, frame me and tell Zoe I said those things about her?" Asked Anthony, folding his arms across his chest as he looked at the man standing before him. The man, chuckled, as he looked at Anthony.

" To be frank Mr. Padilla, I don't like you although I think that's been established a good while between us hasn't it...the thing is, you and Mr. Hecox are a couple of people I want to keep a very, very close eye on." Said Benedict, Anthony looked at him and furrowed his brows.

" And why would you wanna do that?" Asked Anthony,

" Well have you heard that saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer? I want to keep you...extra close." Said Benedict, Anthony took a deep breath, and sighed as a cold chill descended upon the room. His brown eyes never leaving Benedict's. He shook his head, and replied.

" Look, I don't know what I did, or what vendetta you have against me, but keep my friends out of it." Said Anthony, before getting up and stalking off.


	9. The Thing You Love Most-Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, ** **So, here is the next chapter, and I promise this one isn't too terribly long, but yeah I hope you liked this one and next one will focus more on Anthony and Ian, and we will also get to see how Prince Ian and Prince Anthony met so...yeah, thats next episode hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

_" The king made his way through the darkened hallway, ignoring Zoella's questions of whether he got his awnser or not. He was about to do something horrid and vile...something he'd feel horrible for. He entered his chambers, where the nursemaid was lighting up the candles. She looked up as he came in._

_" Did the Seer, tell you what you needed to know?" She asked. _

_" Yes." He replied, facing his back towards her " I'm not sure I should say...I'm conflicted." _

_" How bad is it, perhaps I can help." Said the woman, immediately the king stopped, as he looked down at the ground...guilt washed over him, though he tried hard to ignore those feelings and set them aside..he had to push away his feelings...had kill her if he wanted to get anywhere._

_" I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most." He explained, a cold tense silence filled the room, as he looked back at the nursemaid._

_" Nana, I don't know what to do..." Said The King, the old woman shook her head as she looked up int his brown eyes that were beginning to get watery as he looked at her._

_" My dear, you don't have to do this...move past this, I know this may sound self serving but you don't have to enact the curse." She replied, feeling very misty eyed, Benedict shook his head and looked at her desperately._

_" I can't keep living like this...what Anthony did to me, what he took from me, its eating me alive...his very existance mocks me. He must be punished." _

_" But if the price is a hole that can never be filled, why do it?" She asked, pleadingly. "Stop worrying about Prince Anthony and start over...together."_

_" For What!" He exclaimed. " All I've built and worked for will be gone. My power will disappear, and they already think I'm nothing."She shook her head, and went up to him, looking deep into his eyes that were filled with sorrow and anguish. _

_" Power is seductive...but so is love, and you can have that again...we can be happy." She emraced him, making the tears he'd been holding in fall. He wanted to be happy...that was all he'd ever wanted. _

_" I can be happy...just not here." Said Benedict, before ripping out her heart from her chest._

_" I'm sorry," he whispered as her cold, dead body fell to the ground._

" So, how'd it go?" Asked Ian when Anthony got back, The darker haired Youtuber sat at the table and shrugged. Unsure of whether to tell Ian or not. Ian looked at his friend, who clearly was not having a good couple of days. He went over, and placed a hand on his shoulders. Wincing as he recalled the last two sentences of the story.

" I have this theory, that he's an evil King, hellbent on destroying all happiness." Said Ian, making Anthony chuckle as he looked up at Ian who smiled down at him. He had a feeling...he didn't know why, that it was real, but...right now, why not just say it as something to make Anthony feel better?

" Honestly, I kind of believe that...he framed me, because he hates my guts." Said Anthony, with a small sigh. Ian looked at his best friend sympathetically as he sat down next to him.

" If it helps, he's one person...there's millions of other people who love you, like your mom, your brothers, Kalel, me, our friends, our fans...in the long run, he doesn't matter." Said Ian, Anthony smiled when Ian went to the kitchen and came back with a slice of apple pie.

" Zoe came over to drop the pie off, and...I told her you couldn't have done it and that you'd never say stuff like that." Said the bowl haired youtuber, setting the pie down before Anthony. Anthony looked up, and smiled softly, at his best friend.

" Thanks Ian." Said Anthony, greatful to have such an awesome friend.

" Ian nodded, and smiled back, as Anthony took the slice and started eating it. He had to admit..it was really good.

_The King stood before the pyre, having secured the ingredients once more, before tossing them in...all that was left was this...the heart of the thing he loved most. He sighed, and closed his eyes as he tossed the heart in making the flames burn brighter as the wind churned and the smoke formed once again._

_He smiled up at the towering black smoke, forming, and slowly spreading out...soon his plan would be complete and everything would go according to plan...soon everything they lost most would be taken forever...it was worth it he kept trying to tell himself._

_He slowly made his way to a gravestone nearbye, where he'd buried her...his second mother, one of the few people he'd truly loved more than anything in the world. He knelt down, and looked at her white headstone, and set a red rose down upon her grave._

_" I love you." He whispered. _

Benedict looked up as a red haired woman entered his office.

" You know sir, if you'd wanted Anthony Padilla dealt with, I'm more than happy to help."

Benedict stopped and looked up, his eyes widened, and the color drained from his face at the sight of the Seer standing there, looking very much as classy and elegant. With her bright red hair, pulled back, and her eyes a brilliant blue.

" For a price of course." She replied, with a small smirk.


	10. Snow Falls- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, up next is Snow Falls, and the flashbacks are going to be filed to the brim with Ianthony bromance, in which we get to see how exactly the two princes first met, meanwhile with our two favorite Youtubers, thei rushing and ok I'll stop and I'll just let you read Enjoy XD**

* * *

_It was a nice, warm sunny day...there was nary a cloud in the sky as the carriage made its way through the forest. The white, stood out amongst the green and brown and while this was the longer, more scenic route. Prince Ian decided to go this what because well...why not? Besides, he wanted to give his new fiance a lovely view of the forest._

_" Lovely isn't it?" He asked, Princess Marzia looked out the window for a split second before, nodding shyly._

_" Indeed, but...the troll road would've been far quicker and." She froze, and closed her eyes as carriage rocked slightly, thanks to a small bump in the road._

_" Far less bumpy." She Ian sighed, as he looked down at the satchel of jewels beside him. When the carriage stopped, much to the princess's annoyance. He inwardly smirked, deciding to take this oppurtunity to go outside and see exactly why they'd stopped. It was just a fallen tree in the road, thankfully. Princess Marzia sat in the carriage, immediately jumping as she heard something outside. _

_" This tree didn't fall on its own...its been cut." Said Prince Ian inspecting the strange markings on the tree, he and the guards ran back to the carriage upon hearing Princess Marzia scream. The cloaked figure, immediately rode on one of the white horses. Prince Ian took another and went after went faster, and faster until he was near the thief and tackled him to the ground._

_" Show your face coward!" Exclaimed Ian, removing the hood. Anthony grabbed a rock, and hit Ian in the face with it, making the prince cry out as he was left with a small scar on his chin. The dark haired mboy, turned and got on the stolen horse and rode off yet again._

_" I will find you!" Exclaimed Ian, glaring at him._

" So, how have you been?" Asked Kalel, as she came to the living room with popcorn, Anthony smiled up at his fiance. They were currently not living together, since they were looking for a house and while one of Kalel's friends offered her a room but not Anthony. Anthony was living with Ian, at least until they could find somewhere else.

" Fine, are you sure you don't wanna come with Ian and me though? Ian likes you, and there is room for both of us." Said Anthony, wrapping his arms around her as she sat down on the couch next to him.

" Its fine, I mean back when it was just Bukki we could at least keep her contained, Pip on the other hand loves to explore and be free. And with Ian's allergies, I'd rather not have to keep Pip locked in, or get Ian sick." She replied cuddling up to him. Anthony, leaned his head against hers.

" I miss you, and our kitties." Said Anthony, making Kalel giggle.

" I miss you too." She replied with a small smile, when she noticed the brown book on the table.

" What this?" Asked Kalel, picking it up and looking at it curiously having never seen a strange book llike this before.

" Oh its some weird book we found a few days ago." Said Anthony, not really wanting to tell her that it was empty at first only for it to be filled when Ian put his signature in it. She opened it and flipped it to a random page, smiling softly as she saw the two princes.

" These princes look alot like you and Ian."

" Yeah, the others said that too." He replied, as she looked through the book...she paused, when she saw an illustration of a princess that looked alot like her. She shook her head and cleared her throat before turning to Anthony with a small smile.

" Guess what the names of the princes are." Said Kalel teasingly, when she found the prince's names under the illustration. Anthony looked at her curiously, laughing as she showed him the prince's names. She leaned against him and handed him the book back.

" Read me a fairytale." Said Kalel, Anthony smiled and cleared his throat. Technically, he'd never really read the book whilst Ian had and besides...maybe a fairytale was all he needed to get out of the slight funk he was in. Kalel smiled and snuggled in Anthony's arms as he read the book to her. As she listened, Kalel fet this strange feeling deep inside her...Anthony's voice ringing in her mind as this strange...fog seemed to lift.

She gasped, and placed a hand over his, much to his confusion.

" Are you ok?" Anthony asked in concern, Kalel nodded and blinked a few times...clearing her throat as she removed her hand. She was...unsure, as to why she'd just done that. Anthony gently rubbed her shoulder, and kissed her to make her feel better. After spending the rest of the afternoon together, Kalel had to go back to her friend's apartment. They kissed each other, before she left.

" Hey, how was movie night?" Asked Ian, coming home from the store and going to put the groceries away.

" Fine, this book is pretty wierd." Replied Anthony, as he looked through it and stoped on an illustration of Prince Anthony holding a lantern.

_Anthony went around in the cave grabbing the things within it and putting them in his sack, he sighed and exited the cave. He took a few steps only to be surprised as a net lifted him up and trapped him. He tried to get out, when he heard a familiar laughter ringing out._

_" I told you I'd find you." Said Prince Ian, with a small smirk, as Anthony glared at him. _


	11. Snow Falls- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah Ian and Anthony got off to a rocky start, but not to worry...these flashbacks will show just how their friendship started, and indeed Prince Anthony was a bandit...as to why? it shall be revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

_" No matter, what you do, I will always find you." Said Prince Ian, smirking up at the bandit he'd caught. Anthony scoffed as he glowered down at the brown haired prince._

_" This the only way you can get any friends? by capturing them in nets? then again I wouldn't be surprised. I doubt you have many friends thanks to that stupid bowl haircut. " Replied Anthony, with a small smirk as Ian narrowed his eyes up at the dark haired teen._

_" Its the only way to catch thieving scum." He retorted making Anthony chuckle dryly as he rolled his eyes._

_" Well aren't you a real prince charming, bowl hair."_

_" I do have a name you know," Said Prince Ian, shaking his head at the other man. Who rolled his eyes yet again and telling him to cut him down. Which really made the Prince chuckle. As if he'd let the thieving scum down...besides his hair was not stupid._

_" I will release you, when you give me back the leather satchel with jewels you stole." Said Prince Ian, Anthony looked up for a second as if thinking about it. Before smirking and shaking his head._

_" Sorry, I sold them." Said Anthony with a calm shrug of his shoulders, making Ian's eyes widen and his jaw drop._

_" You're kidding." Said Prince Ian, Anthony smiled innocently and shook his head. Laughing at the expression on the other teen's face. _

_" Don't you have a palace full of jewels somewhere?" Asked the bandit, making the prince scoff as he glared up at him. _

_" These jewels were special, among them was my mother's ring that I was planning on giving my fian-"_

_" Wait, wait, wait, the princess with the waist length hair thats what this is about?" Asked Anthony, recalling the princess. Ian cleared his throat and nodded, glaring up at him as the bandit gave a small laught._

_" I'm sorry its just wow, you must be getting something impressive to have agreed to an arranged marriage." Said Anthony sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ian shook his head and looked at him in disblief._

_" How do you know it was arranged?" Asked Prince Ian, a dark look washing over Anthony's face as his brown eyes looked down at the ground, before looking back up at Ian. _

_" I know how it works...true love doesn't exist, its all business deals and no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess, her kingdom wants to take over yours and this is all some last minute effort to avoid war?" Asked Anthony, with a cocky grin. Prince Ian shook his head, and looked up into his brown eyes._

_" Its not a takeover, its a merger and its none of your business now this is whats going to happen, I am going to cut you down, and you are going to take me to whomever you sold my jewels to. And you're going to get my ring back." Ordered Ian, Anthony made a slight out face and chuckled._

_" And, why would I do that?" He asked._

_" Because you don't want me to reveal your true identity right? Prince Anthony?" Said Prince Ian, pulling out a wanted poster with Anthony's face on it. Anthony's smile immediately dropped, knowing that Ian had him right where he wanted him._

_" Wanted for Murder, treason and betrayal...sounds redundant but that doesn't matter, what does matter is you help me, or I turn you over to king Benedict and uh...I doubt Benedict will be as understanding as I am." Said Ian, with a smirk. Anthony cleared his throat and looked away from him. _

_" Well lets get going, don't have all day." Said Anthony, crying out as Ian freed him from the net._

" So you like it?" Asked Ian, Anthony looked up from the book and nodded.

" Its interesting, turns out I'm a kickass bandit." Said Anthony, turning the book over, and showing the picture of Prince Anthony in bandit attire. Ian chuckled as Anthony turned back and flipped the page, cotinuing to read more of the story.

" Oh, and something happened earlier too, I was reading the story to Kalel, and she touched my hand." Said Anthony, Ian shrugged and looked at him oddly.

" Your fiance touched your hand, I'm pretty sure you've done more than that." Said Ian, Anthony shook his head and looked up at Ian seriously.

" No I mean, she looked different like...like she was remembering something, and...I felt this wierd jolt, when I picked up the book...must've been my imagination though." Said Anthony, shaking his head as he turned back to the story.

" I dunno I mean, yesterday I was looking up stuff on past lives or whatever. What if she was remembering, and the jolt...what if..." Ian stopped and let the sentence trail off unable to believe what he was saying. He was seriously not just about to admit that he believed they were princes...but...what if they were? Anthony looked at his best friend.

" Nevermind um, so..whose making dinner tonight...you or me?" Asked Ian, Anthony shrugged and set the book down deciding to go make dinner himself. Ian looked back at the book and flipped it the page with the two princes. He looked at the illustration of prince Anthony, to his friend. He furrowed his brow when he saw Anthony wearing regal attire for a split second.

He looked back at the book. Gasping slightly, as he saw a few memories returning...He shook his head and closed his eyes. Before blinking as he looked at the book. He was starting to believe.


	12. Snow Falls- Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys XD, so as promised here is the rest of Snow Falls, and The Price of Gold will be following this one so I hope you guys like it anyway, let us begin**

* * *

_The two princes made their way down the dirt road, traveling past a number of trees in silence. When Prince Ian noticed Prince Anthony fiddling with a small glass vial on a necklace, making Ian furrow his brows._

_" You didn't strike me as the jewels type, what is it?" Asked Prince Ian, Prince Anthony immediately stopped touching it and cleared his throat. _

_" Don't worry about it," he replied, when Prince Ian took it and kept it just out of Anthony's reach as he tried to get it back. _

_" Careful, thats fairy dust, " Said Anthony, making Ian chuckle and look at him in confusion._

_" I thought fairy dust was a good thing."_

_Anthony scoffed and rolled his eyes as he tried to get it back, only for Ian to keep it away from him, as he explained what exactly the fairy dust could do. _

_" It can shrink down enemies to a form that can be easily squashed now give it back, be-"_

_" Before what, we had a deal remember? You will get this back, after I get what you took from me back..that seems only fair doesn't it?" Said Ian, as he put the vial away, making Anthony scoff yet again. Prince Ian chuckled, as Anthony started walking._

_" So whose it for? you didn't use it on me, so obviously you must be saving it for someone." Said Prince Ian, Anthony looked away and cleared his throat. Ian nodded, when he realized he already knew the awnser and he wondered just what happened to make Anthony hate the king so much._

_" You've got alot of anger don't you Ant?" Asked Ian._

_" Don't call me Ant, its Anthony, and the charges on his poster are lies...that didn't stop him from sending someone to try to rip my heart out ." Replied the darker haired prince, Ian's gaze softened at this he sighed and asked._

_" So what happened?" _

_" He took pity on me and let me go...I've been hiding and living in the forest ever since. Trying to amass a fortune to leave this place...maybe escape to another realm...somewhere isolated, somewhere I can never be hurt" He replied, making Ian feel sorry for him._

_" Sounds lonely." Said Ian softly making Anthony give a small chuckle._

_" No lonelier than an arranged marriage." Said Anthony, and immediately any trace of softness was gone from Ian's eyes._

_" At least I don't pray on the innocent." He retorted, making Anthony narrow his eyes._

_" Up until now, I've only ever stolen from the king's carriages I thought yours was one of his, since no one else ever uses that road." Prince Ian cleared his throat and looked down at the ground, saying how he'd wanted to take the scenic route. Anthony, sighed and shook his head before saying. _

_" Look, all I'm doing is what it takes to survive...he wants me dead."_

_Ian furrowed his brow and looked at Anthony curiously._

_" What did you do to incur that much wrath?" Asked Prince Ian, Anthony didn't meet his gaze..he just kept looking straight forward, a far off look in his eyes as he remembered those years in the palace, before giving a small sigh. _

_" He blames me for ruining his life." Said Prince Anthony, Prince Ian placed a comforting hand on the other prince's shoulder._

_" Did you?" Asked Prince Ian, Prince Anthony still didn't meet his gaze, though his blue eyes could see how remorseful and full of sadness Anthony's face had become...and it hurt, he didn't like seeing the other boy so sad. He didn't know why, but he thought that perhaps there was more to the story that he was letting on._

_" I guess I did." Said Anthony softly, as he stepped forward and he saw the ravine. A plan formed in his mind, he turned to Ian and asked._

_" May I?" Asked Prince Anthony, Prince Ian nodded and allowed Anthony to get a drink from the water. He kneeled down to get one as well, When Prince Anthony kneed him in the groin, and tossed him into the river before quickly running off. He ran through the dense forest, when he immediately stopped and gasped at the sight of three of the king's black armor clad soldiers before him. _

_" Well, look who we found," Said the captain of the guards, Anthony looked back as two of the guards went behind blocking him. He stepped back, as the main guard got off his horse and chuckled coldly._

_" No where to run, and nowhere to hide...the king wants you dad or alive back at the palace but...I'd rather take you dead." Said The guard pulling out a dagger, making Anthony's eyes widen._

" You ok Ian?" Asked Anthony curiously, Ian cleared his throat and nodded his head. Well...he was starting to believe after all, with all the strange goings on...maybe it wasn't all just a coincidence. Still, he didn't want to tell anyone for fear they'd think he was crazy.

How would he make them believe though?

" So, what do you want for dinner?" Asked Anthony, Ian shrugged as he got on his laptop.

" Anything you want, Can you make me some coffee or get me a Redbull too? I have to really finish this script and its gonna take me all night to finish this, and edit the other stuff." Said Ian, Immediately opening up the editing program, he had to fine tune the video Anthony edited the day before. As well, as work on the script. Anthony peered out from the kitchen.

" Dude, an all nighter?" Said Anthony in disbelief.

" Yeah, we've done those before its not really a big deal." Said Ian with a shrug of his shoulders, Anthony looked at his best friend in concern.

" Ian are you alright? ever since a few days ago you've been acting...weird." Said Anthony, concerned. Ian looked up at him and gave a small reassuring smile.

" I'm fine its just...I dunno, thinking of stuff I guess...don't worry so much." Said Ian, Anthony's brown eyes looked into Ian's blue ones...he felt like there was more to the story than that. But, he knew Ian wasn't the overly emotional type and he'd tell him when he was ready...he just hoped it was soon.

" Ok, dinner will be ready soon." Said Anthony, Ian nodded and went back to working as Anthony went back to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife to chop up the vegetables, to make a stir fry, when he saw his reflection in the metal, wearing princely attire. Anthony gasped, and dropped the kinfe, making it clatter on the ground.

" Anthony? are you ok?" Called Ian, extremely concerned.

" Yeah I just...thought I saw something." He replied, before picking up the knife and looking at the reflection...it was just him in his normal clothes. He sighed and shook his head, telling himself that he was just seeing stuff.


	13. Snow Falls- Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and we are going to start with the flashback again...so yeah enjoy XD**

* * *

_Prince Anthony reached for the fairy dust he had earlier, only to remember that Prince Ian had taken it. He groaned, as one of them hit him with the back of their sword, making him fall forward onto his knees. He tried to get up, only for the guards to push him down, and pin him to the ground. He struggled to get out of their grasp, as they dragged him to his feet and pinned him to a tree. _

_" Hold him steady." Said the guard, advancing towards him with the dagger. Only for the guard to fall over, as something hit his back. Anthony looked up, as Prince Ian pulled out his sword._

_" I suggest you let my friend go." Said Prince Ian. One of the guards let Anthony go, and took out his sword, running at Prince Ian. Anthony punched the other guard and ran to get on one of the occupied horses, the gurad chased after him as Prince Ian was fighting with the first one. Ducking and dodging, bobbing and weaving, as he fought, when he noticed from the corner of his eye the guard catch up to Anthony and pin him down._

_He knocked the guard out, and ran to help Anthony._

_Anthony tried to get out of his grasp, when Ian rushed up, and kicked the guard away, knocking him off of Anthony. Anthony looked up at Prince Ian who extended his hand out. _

_" You alright?" Asked Ian, Anthony took his hand and looked at him in shock._

_" You saved me...why?" Asked Anthony, looking into Ian's bright blue eyes, wondering why he'd do such a thing...why he would risk his life for him, especially after what he'd done earlier._

_" Because you're my friend, and one thing I know is that Friendship always wins." Said Ian, with a small smile. Anthony smiled back at him softly._

_" Thank you, um...we should...get your jewels back...the um, trolls I sold them too are just beyond the next ridge we uh...we need to be careful." Said Anthony, Ian nodded and cleared his throat._

_" Right, I have a fiance to get to, and you have your lonely corner of solitude to get to." Said Ian, as they went down the_ path.

After dinner, Anthony turned off the lights, and looked back at Ian still on the couch editing. Anthony sighed, as he went and got his laptop, and came back sitting down next to Ian, who looked at him curiously.

" What're you doing?" Asked Ian curiously.

" Helping you, we have to get this done, and two heads are better than one." Said Anthony, with a small smile, he didn't think it was fair that he'd get to sleep and Ian wouldn't. Sure they'd pulled all nighters before but, never by themselves.

" Anthony really, I can handle it." Said Ian, " Don't start mother henning."

" Who, me? " Asked Anthony innocently, as he gave Ian a teasing smile. Ian chuckled, as Anthony began to poke him repeatedly and tickled him.

" Ok, ok stop you can help." Said Ian amongst his laughter. Anthony smiled and fist pumped the air victoriously, before laughing as Ian shook his head. His friend leaned back against the couch, and pulled his laptop nearer to him...Ian smiled and went back to editing.

_Finally, the two Princes made it to a strange stone gateway, Anthony turned to Ian._

_" Alright, follow me and keep quiet." Said Anthony, as they crossed the threshhold, across lay a rickety bridge. His blue eyes watched, as Anthony set a few gold coins down, and the trolls in black cloaks, and green skin appeared. Ian steadied himself, as they looked at Anthony._

_" I thought we were done with you." Said the head troll, pointing to Anthony._

_" I want to make another trade." Said Anthony calmly, as the trolls circled him, when one of them looked at Ian, standing his ground, and looking at them._

_" Whose he?" Asked the head troll._

_" He's with me, don't worry about him, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you." Said Anthony, when the troll asked who Ian was yet again._

_" I said don't worry about him alright? look, I'll give you back the money you gave me. I just want the ring, you can keep everything else." Said Anthony as he stood infront of Ian. The main troll, looked at Anthony, before turning to one of the other trolls and nodded. The troll pulled out a small leather pouch. Ian nodded and went to take it back when he called out._

_" This is a set up, he's a royal!" He grabbed Anthony, and placed a sword to his throat._

_" No stop, we're just here to make a deal, if this were a set up, I already would've done it just leave him alone." Eclaimed Anthony, when the main troll pressed his lips close enough to Anthony's face so he could smell its rancid breath._

_" The time for dealing is done." He replied, before ordering his other trolls to search him, as they knocked the sword out of Ian's grasp. They grabbed the sack, and found only food as well as the fairy dust they'd given Anthony earlier...as well as the wanted poster. The troll chuckled._

_" So, it appears we also have Prince Anthony in our midst...and quite a reward we'll get for him too." Said the head troll. Ian immediately grabbed his sword. and fended the trolls off. Anthony, immediately took, one of the other trolls' sword and helped Ian fight. _

_" Run, I'll catch up to you." Said Ian, Anthony punched one of the trolls in the face just as he was about to fight Ian._

_" You were saying?" He replied, as he grabbed the fairy dust and the pouch., before using the fairy dust to turn the trolls into spiders. Ian looked over, at Anthony in surprise._

_" Why would you waste the fairy dust on them to save me?" Asked Prince Ian, Anthony smiled softly._

_" Because you're my friend, and one thing I know is that Friendship always wins." Said Anthony, making Ian smile up at him. _


	14. Snow Falls- Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so that was how Prince Ian and Prince Anthony became friends, last chapter, anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, this is the last of Snow Falls, and up next is going to be The Price of Gold, which is abit of a Kalel centric episode...and it also shows just how the seer was captured.**

* * *

_" What about the king?" Asked Ian, as Anthony tossed the vial, the prince shrugged and smiled cheekily._

_" I'll think of something else." Said Anthony, Ian smiled at him...despite their rocky beginning...it had appeared that he and Anthony had become the best of friends. Anthony chuckled and rolled his eyes affectionately._

_" Well I wasn't just gonna let you die, bowl hair." Ian chuckled, as he was busy putting all the stuff back in the large sack._

_" I told you, I have a name...its Ian." _

_" Nice to meet you Ian." Said Anthony, as they finished up getting everything into the large knap sack. " We should probably be going, there may be more on the way." _

_Ian nodded, and followed after Anthony and taking back the gold coins he left on the bridge. As well as being sure to step on one of the spiders._

A few hours had passed, Anthony yawned and stretched as he was finishing up looking over the script. When he saw Ian with his eyes closed, and the laptop slowly slipping as his chest rose up and down. He took the laptop and set it back on the table. He got up, and came back with a blanket to find Ian had gone from a sitting postion. To laying on his side.

He chuckled softly, as he went over and covered his best friend up with the blanket.

" You're back." Ian mumbled, Anthony turned and looked at him curiously as Ian opened his eyes and smiled up at him softly.

" You did find me." He whispered, before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Anthony furrowed his brow and looked at Ian oddly wondering what he meant by that. He went and sat on the other couch finishing up the editing...when his brown eyes found the book...didn't Prince Anthony say the same thing to Prince Ian he wondered? He shook his head,, deciding that Ian must've been having a strange dream.

_Once they were far away enough from the bridge, and Ian could see his castle in the distance, he cleared his throat and turned to Prince Anthony. He smiled and handed him a small leather pouch._

_" You might want this." Said Prince Ian, Anthony smiled and nodded._

_" Right the um, the gold." Said Anthony, taking the bag before handing Ian the other leather pouch containing the jewels as well as his mother's ring._

_" And you can't get married without this." _

_Ian smiled and took it back, he opened it, and took out a small ring, the band was silver, and the gem was a green emerald. _

_" I know its simple but, its really special." Said Ian, Anthony smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_" I'm sure she'll love it." Said Anthony, with a small smile. Ian smiled, and nodded before looking back at Anthony._

_" If you need more you can have the rest I just wanted the ring back." He replied, Anthony shook his head._

_" No I'm good, we both got what we wanted ." _

_Ian nodded, as he looked at Prince Anthony, he really wished they didn't have to go there seperate ways but...where exactly was he supposed to go? or stay..but more than that, he just hoped Anthony would be alright with the King's men out there scouring the woods for him._

_" Be safe and..if you need anything."_

_" You'll find me." Said Anthony, Ian chuckled and nodded as he looked into Anthony's brown eyes._

_" Always."_

_" I almost believe that." Said Anthony, with a small shrug before taking back the sack. He wished they didn't have to part ways but...Ian had a life to get back to...and Anthony didn't...what was there for him to go back to? Still, he was greatful to have met Ian. _

_" Goodbye Prince Anthony."_

_" Goodbye, Ian." Said Anthony, before both turned and walked away from each other._

Benedict watched the videos of Ian and Anthony on the screen, wondering just how the two had found one another in this strange world. But most of the videos he'd watched well...they didn't say why, when he paused and saw a Draw My Life from one Anthony Padilla. He sneered, worried that this meant he remembered his old life.

He watched it, and tilted his head to the side as Anthony recalled how he and Ian had met as children. He cracked his knuckles, it appeared that even now, in this new world they had a strong bond...he had to find a way to break it.

After all, if you had no one...if you were alone, that was one of the worst curse's imaginable. He narrowed his eyes as Anthony went on telling how he'd re met the princess and smirked...he recalled the seer telling him something about certain princess. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

" Hello?" Said the woman on the other end of the phone.

" Hello, I'd like to talk to you to remind you of a little deal you had...a certain princess."

" Oh believe me I know, I was just wondering when you'd recall." She replied, making him sneer. The red head smirked, feeling the distaste on the other end of the line.

" Not to worry, I've got everything all taken care of." Said the seer, before turning to Kalel and Melanie laughing on her couch. She smirked, and hung up before going to sit back down with them. Melanie looked back at the redhead and smiled.

" It really was nice of you to let Kalel stay here."

" What're friends for."


	15. The Price of Gold- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys,Up Next is the Pice of Gold, and it is kind of Kalel centric, and we also get to see how exactly the seer became stuck in the Princes' dungeon...so yeah,**

**The Superbly awesome Cookietron is now my Beta and if you don't know who she is. She is the author of the amazing, 'Sucked' which I highly recommend because it is amazing anyway. enjoy XD**

* * *

_Kristen sighed softly, as she watched her friends go to the ball in their fancy carriage, laughing all the way as the fireworks lit up the sky. Her blue eyes, looked on in fascination as the colorful explosions lit up the sky. They were celebrating having defeated the king, and oh how she wished she could go...but she was a commoner not a princess._

_" Are you alright?" She looked back and smiled at her friend Joey._

_" Shouldn't you be on your way to the palace?" She asked, with a small smile. Joey chuckled in response before shaking his head. Kristen was a peasant girl, who'd been allowed to board with the young royals by Lady Andrea and they'd become good friends. While he'd been invited to the ball, as well as the others..he was guilty she couldn't go as well._

_" Well I wasn't just going to leave you here all by yourself." Said Sir Joey, making her smile softly, when they looked up as a redhaired woman appeared. _

_" How sweet, and admirable." Said the seer, the pair gasped and Sir Joey, immediately pulled out his sword and pointed it at the seer. _

_" Stay back, or I will run you through." He threatned, making her chuckle._

_" Now now, I only come here to help...I even killed a fairy just to get this." Said the seer, pulling out a wand. Kristen gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand as Sir Joey clenched his hand tighter around the sword. _

_" Do you know what this is?" Asked The seer, Kristen blinked a few times and came out from behind Joey. Her blue eyes entranced by the wand._

_" Magic."_

_" Evil, all magic comes with a price." Said The Seer, though she knew the young servant girl was hooked._

_" Would you like to change your life my dear? Aren't you tired of your little friends dressing up and going to balls without you, with only this boy staying because he pities you?" Asked the seer, Kristen looked up at Joey, who shook his heasd and glared at her._

_" You're a liar, and an evil witch." Replied Joey._

_" Am I? at least I'm trying to help her change her life...but if you insist, she wouldn't be able to handle it anyway." Said The Seer, Kristen went over before the redhaired woman could leave. Ignoring Joey, as she did so. _

_" I can handle it, just...I'll do anything you want just..I just want to be happy." Said Kristen, making her chuckle. as she circled the young girl._

_" Well, if you can handle it...I want something from you, something personal...and precious." Said the Seer, leaning a few inches away from Kristen's face._

_" I have nothing." Said Kristen sadly._

_" You will, but I won't take what I want now...I'll let you have a small taste of what you desire, what you want...and then I'll come for my end of the bargain." Said the Seer, Kristen looked back at the fireworks and smiled softly. Sir Joey, went over and took Kristen's hand and led her away from the seer._

_" This is a trap, what if the price is something horrible?" Asked Joey._

_" I can handle it...I don't need your pity." Said Kristen, looking up at him with hurt in her blue eyes making. Catching Joey off guard, she turned and signed the Seer's contract. Was it rash? yes, but she wanted out of this life...she wanted more...she wanted so much. She gasped, and smiled, as her rags were turned into a beautiful ball gown._

_" Now you're no longer the servant girl Kristen, but Princess Kalel."_

" And cut, thats a wrap." Called the director as finally, Ian and Anthony were done filming a video for the day. Ian and Anthony high fived, as Kalel giggled, and went up to Anthony wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back, he was greatful to have her here since they hadn't seen much of each other th last couple of days.

" Hey, how was your day?" Asked Anthony, Kalel sighed exaggeratedly making him chuckle.

" Tiring, I'm glad Paige let me stay at her apartment but the beds are not comfy at all." Said Kalel, Anthony chuckled and kissed her forehead.

" Don't worry, we'll get you out of there soon." Said Anthony.

" Yeah 'Lel, you can stay over at my place with us." Said Ian, with a small smile.

" But you have allergies. And I really don't want you getting sick...or worse." Said Kalel, Ian shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

" Yeah but, I can hack it in the name of true love." He teased, poking her sides making her giggle, before she decided to jab him back as well. He stopped, when he noticed Benedict, walk in.

" Uh oh, here comes the evil king." Said Ian, Kalel furrowed her brow and looked up at Ian and Anthony curiously.

" Ian has a theory, that he's an evil king who wants to destroy all happiness, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that were true." Said Anthony, as he immediately went over to talk to Benedict as Ian filled her in on what happened the last few days.

" What are you doing here?" Asked Anthony.

" Well I am the head of the network aren't I? Why shouldn't I come to check on my rising stars...Smosh, right? I've watched a few of your videos...they were interesting...I also watched a certain Draw My Life video that was rather...informative." Said Benedict, immediately Anthony narrowed his eyes.

" And you think that means you know me better?" Asked Anthony, making Benedict chuckle.

" No, but in order for something to grow it needs to be free...and you, are still stuck in that bubble of yours. You've only fooled yourself into believing you're out but I know the truth...deep down inside you're still the shy, quiet scared little boy you will always be. People don't change...they only fool themselves into believing they have...just like you."

" So was there a point to you being here, or are you just here to tell me the reasons why I suck?" Asked Anthony, glaring up at him. Benedict chuckled, his eyes drifting over to Kalel and Ian for a split second before turning back to Anthony.

" Tell your princess I said hello." Said Benedict before walking off.


	16. The Price of Gold- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is part 2, of The Price of gold and this was a pretty hard episode to fiddle with, but I hope I did it right and I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

Kalel and Ian shared a worried glance as Anthony, went to go talk to Benedict. Kalel listened, as Ian told her of everything that had happened...she furrowed her brow and wondered just why Anthony hadn't told her any of this before. She gave a small groan as her heart burned for a second.

" You ok?" Asked Ian in concern.

" Yeah I'm just...I dunno, lately I've been getting these weird chest pains." Said Kalel, rubbing the spot where it burned.

" Have you gone to a doctor?" Asked Ian, concern in his blue eyes. She sighed, and looked up into his blue ones.

" Yeah, but they don't know whats wrong." Said Kalel softly, as she looked down frightened. Ian wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, he furrowed his brow as when he did so he saw Kalel in a ballgown instead of her normal clothes. He blinked a few times, and she was back to normal.

" Don't worry, I'm sure they'll figure it out." Said Ian, Kalel sighed.

" I dunno, I just hope Anthony doesn't find out, I don't want him to get worried."

" Its better though that he hear it from you than someone else, I've known him for years and he doesn't like it when people keep things hidden from him. Especially, when its something as serious as this." Said Ian, Kalel looked away for a second thinking of what he'd said.

" Besides, if you're gonna get married, then you can't keep things from each other."

Kalel looked up at him, her blue eyes looked into his own...she knew he was right, she sighed and as Anthony was coming back...she went up to him and told him. Anthony wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. Ian went past them to go talk to Benedict.

" I almost didn't tell you, but...Ian convinced me to, I just didn't want you to get worried." Said Kalel, Anthony kissed her forehead.

" I'm glad he did, are you feeling ok, do you-"

" I'm fine, its just...I dunno, " Said Kalel, Anthony wrapped his arms around her and gently leaned his head against hers.

" Hey Ben."

" Benedict, Mr. Hecox, now what can I do for you." He replied, obviously not in the mood.

" Alright, Benedict...or should I say King Benedict." Said Ian, immediately Benedict stood up a little straighter as he looked at Ian up and down.

" Yeah, I know who you are, and I'm watching you, if you even so much as think of hurting my friends you really don't know who you're dealing with." Threatned Ian, his blue eyes glaring up at Benedict who stood there rigidly.

" I don't know what you're talking about," Replied the king in an attempt to save face, Ian narrowed his eyes in response.

" Really? so you expect me to believe, you don't like Anthony just because...that you specifically asked Zoe, when you had a similar grudge on the prince who resembles Anthony and had a spirit in the mirror who looked alot like Zoe? I may play an idiot in our videos, but I'm not one in real life." Said Ian, Benedict chuckled.

" Keep baiting me Prince Ian, I may not have my magic with me, and as of yet I don't have my revenge but when I get one I will get the other." Said The King, as he glanced at Ian.

" Its my job to see you don't get either of those, we kicked your ass before...don't exactly remember how we did but we did it, and we can do it again...now take off whatever spell you have on Kalel before I-"

" Didn't you hear me? I don't have my magic, so its not me doing anything to Anthony's little princess...I'm not telling you who it really is though." Said Benedict, leaving Ian in stunned silence, he turned back to Kalel and Anthony wondering who it was.

_Princess Kalel gazed up at the fireworks bursting in the night sky, she gave a small happy sigh as she looked at the colorful explosions lighting up the sky. Prince Anthony went over and stood beside her, he smiled softly and placed his hand over her gloved one._

_" What's wrong?" Asked Prince Anthony curiously, Princess Kalel looked back at him and smiled softly._

_" Nothing, when I was growing up I used to watch these fireworks from afar. And I knew what they meant, something special was happening at the palace. " Said the princess, looking up at the colorful displays, before turning back to Prince Anthony who smiled down at her._

_" And now their for us...for our wedding." _

_Anthony smiled and the couple kissed, under the fireworks. They'd met on that ball, where Kalel had gone with sir Joey, after the Seer had helped her. They'd talked for an our, and felt a spark grow between them, courting for a good while before finally getting engaged._

_The couple went down the great staircase as the people cheered for them, Prince Ian stepped forward with Princess Melanie._

_" Congratulations." Said Melanie, as she and Kalel embraced, Ian smiled and patted Anthony's shoulder._

_" Congratulations." Said Ian, Anthony smiled and soon the ball was under way with people dancing and having a blast. Kalel danced with Anthony, before switching over to Ian. _

_" Welcome to the family Kalel, we're thrilled to have you here." Said Ian, as he twirled Kalel, who smiled up at the bowl haired prince._

_" And I hope our little Smosh family grows." He teased, making her laugh. He smiled,a s she twirled and danced with Joey who smiled at his friend._

_" Congratulations Kalel, you're going to be very happy together." _

_" Thnk you, Joey." Said Kalel, when Melanie pulled her away, and smiled._

_" Kalel, this is truly a night for celebration do you know what an inspiration you are?" Asked Lady Melanie, as she and Kalel danced. Kalel smiled and shook her head with a small chuckle._

_" All I did was go to a ball," _

_" What you did, was show that anyone could change her life...I'm proud of you." Said Lady Melanie with a small smirk, before turning back to her dancing partner, Kalel smiled back at her when immediately the room froze and the music stopped, she stopped as the Seer appeared._

_" I do hope you enjoyed your little taste of luxury life, because it is now time for me to collect upon our deal." Said The Seer, Kalel smiled and nodded._

_" Yes name your price, gold? wealth? land?"_

_" No none of that, what I want is the stillbeating heart inside." Said The Seer, and Kalel's face turned pale. _


	17. The Price of Gold- Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry for the no updates all day , the site is down and no one could access their stories at all. for some reason, not sure when it'll be fixed. Anyway, so...yeah XD**

* * *

_Princess Kalel hurriedly grabbed each of her gowns, and other things, stuffing them into a case. The dry tear stains on her face evident as she did so...she shook her head as what the Seer wanted played in her mind over and over. She was going to lose everything because of a mistake...Joey warned her and she hadn't listened. Her blue eyes trailed down to the ring on her finger. Closing her eyes as she remembered when Anthony had proposed to her._

_She looked up in surprise as Prince Anthony walked in._

_" I thought you and Prince Ian went hunting." Said Princess Kalel in surprise clearly not expecting him back._

_" The weather wasn't exactly agreeing with us, so we came back early." Said Prince Anthony setting his stuff down. When he noticed her packing. _

_" Are we going somewhere?" He asked curiously, Princess Kalel shook her head and turned away from him...she hadn't told him, and been planning to leave. She sighed, and sniffed as she looked back at him...into his brown eyes filled with love and concern. _

_" You're going somewhere." He murmured, seeing the sadness in her eyes, she sniffed and wiped away the fresh tears ready to fall._

_" That night, when we met at the ball..it wasn't a fairy who helped me...It was The Seer.." She replied, Anthony's eyes widened and his jaw went slack. _

_" I made a deal for this life, I didn't understand the price of magic so I promised her something."_

_" What did you promise her?" Asked Prince Anthony, she sighed and shook her head. Swallowing the lump in her throat as her eyes trailed downwards onto the floor. _

_" I expected her to want gold...or jewels..." She cried, when Anthony took her hand and gently lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. She sniffed, and placed his hand over her heart. His eyes widened in horror, realizing what that meant. She nodded, and sniffed as tears ran down her face._

_" And now I'm going to lose everything...my life...you...everything." _

_Anthony shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her and she embraced him in turn. He looked into her blue eyes and kissed her forehead._

_" Magic may have brought us together, but it didn't create this love between us. We'll find some way to stop it." Said Anthony, Kalel sighed softly._

_" But I made a deal, and I can't break that she's too powerful." Said Princess Kalel, Anthony gently wiped away some of her tears._

_" Then we'll make another deal." Said Prince Anthony, looking into her eyes._

Ian followed Benedict outside, when he saw him talking to a red headed woman, the same woman he saw after they got the book. Benedict looked back at her before leaving as he made his way over to the red head. She smiled seductively at him with a small wink.

" Well, well, well Mel wasn't kidding you are quite the little cutie." Said Paige or rather..the Seer, her eyes looked up at Ian up and down.

" Uh, thanks I'm..I'm sorry who're you?" Asked Ian in confusion, making her chuckle as she decided to have some fun with him.

" The name's Paige, Ian, I'm a friend of Kalel's she's staying with me for awhile until she and Anthony can get settled into a new place...Mel came over and she told me abit about you Ian...your eye really are pretty." Said Paige, once again glancing at him up and down.

Ian furrowed his brow, and looked at her oddly.

" Um thanks, do you...work for him?" Asked Ian, motioning to Benedict getting into his car.

" We have a...complicated history together, what say you and I have a little chat tommorrow at the Cheesecake factory at say noonish?" Said Paige, putting a hand on Ian's shoulder, immediately he brushed it off making her smirk...there was something not quite right about her..something she couldn't explain.

" Look um Paige I'm flattered, but I'm kind of dating someone." Said Ian, she gave another low chuckle before sighing softly.

" I know that...Prince Ian." She replied, Ian's face immediately lost all color, as he looked into her blue eyes.

" You honestly didn't think I'd forget, did you...how could I forget such a pretty face?" She asked, leaning in ever so slightly to Ian. Who was...pretty disturbed, clearly this lady had no sense of personal space...at all.

" Um, ok...so you're the Seer...I I don't-"

" Oh right I forgot, Anthony won't let you will he..I'm sure you can sneak away from mr. mama hen long enough to come meet me...especially since he'll be paying more attention to his little chickadee with the heart problem abit more." Said The Seer, Ian narrowed his eyes well...he did want awnsers...and he was going to get them. Even if that meant going with her. Besides, Anthony couldn't tell him what to do, and what not to do.

" Ok, tommorrow, you and me at noon, at the Cheesecake Factory...I won't tell Anthony where I'm going, and you won't tell Benedict."

" Oh like I'd tell him anything, deal...its a date." She replied, when she saw Kalel and Anthony walk out. She smiled, and waved to Anthony as Kalel went over to them.

" Hey what's going on?" Asked Kalel.

" Just having a little chat." Said Paige, Ian cleared his throat and nodded. he hugged Kalel, and bid her good be as they left. Anthony went over and stood next to him, noting how pale Ian looked.

" You ok dude, you look like you've seen a ghost." Said Anthony in concern, Ian nodded, not even saying a word.


	18. The Price of Gold- Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so FF is fixed, yay, anyway up next we have the next part of The Price of Gold, there is another part after this and the next episode, Still small voices is next. so yeah, enjoy XD**

* * *

_" Why're we down here?" Asked Princess Kalel, as she, Prince Anthony, Prince Ian and sir Joey followed sir Sohinki down into the deepest, darkest part of the dungeon. Only the light of the torches lighting their way, Kalel grasped Prince Anthony's hand tightly, and looked around warily._

_" We need a place to keep The Seer contained." Explained Prince Anthony, holding her tightly. _

_" The Seer is one of the most dangerous people in the land, she needs her own special place to hold her. So, we've converted these mines to hold her." Explained Prince Ian, motioning around. Kalel furrowed her brow as she looked at the two princes. _

_" How will we get her though she's eluded all forever." Said Kalel, beside her Joey nodded. _

_" Its true, no one has ever been able to capture her." Said Sir Joey, as they looked at the two princes when Sir Sohinki cleared his throat. _

_" Her greatest strength is also her greatest weakness, her deals.. she can't resist making them." Said Sohinki, before motioning to the large cage with bars resembling teeth before them. Kalel gripped Anthony's arm tighter, as she looked at the large cage. " We already know who he wants to deal with as well." _

_" We sent word with Lady Mari, The Seer has agreed to meet you, you're going to tell her that in exchange for your life you'll give her another heart." Said Prince Ian, Kalel's eyes widened, as sir Joey raised his hand. _

_" Mine, or Prince Anthony's whomever you pick but either way you're going to pretend to give up one of our hearts to her." Said Joey, Kalel shook her head horrified by this. Anthony placed a hand on her shoulder, he knew she was nervous and anxious about this. _

_" Kalel, she's going to agree, and when she does...we have something." Said Prince Anthony, Sohinki ppulled out a red feather quill. She furrowed her brow and looked at him oddly._

_" I cast a spell on this, whoever signs their name with this quill will be frozen, their magic made impotent." Said Sohinki, Ian nodded and looked at the frightened young woman sympathetically. _

_" All you have to do, is get her to sign the contract. Kalel, she is a scourge, you'll be doing the entire land a service." Said Ian, Kalel sighed softly._

_" Shold we even be using magic? Isn't this whats causing these problems to begin with? What if this magic has a price as well?" Asked Kalel, her blue eyes looking up at the others. Anthony looked into her blue eyes, his brown ones looking down at her tenderly._

_" Then I'll pay it, I will do whatever it takes to keep you and everyone in this land safe." Said Prince Anthony. _

_" We all will." Said Sir Joey, Ian and Sohinki nodded. She sighed, and looked back at the prison. _

_" And you're sure this will work?" Asked Kalel nervously. _

_" Once she's in there, she'll never get out." Said Ian, " You'll be safe."_

_" We can do this Kalel." Said Anthony, gently caressing her cheek as she looked up at him. She nodded, her head as determination coursed through her veins. _

_" Alright, lets get her." Said Kalel._

Ian sat on the couch, and flipped through the book, he hadn't told Anthony about the Seer, nor about what he really believed. That the book was true, Benedict was the evil King, and Paige was the Seer...and she was doing something to get Kalel's heart...the thing she'd been denied back in the Enchanted Forest.

He looked up as Anthony paced the house, and talked to Kalel over the phone. Dare he tell him? No, he was going through enough as it was. Besides, he could handle himself. Anthony sighed, after finishing up talking to Kalel...he was so worried and scared for her.

Kalel hung up, and immediately groaned, as she put a hand to her chest, crying out in pain as it felt like her chest was caving in and her heart was going to exploade. She immedtiately scrambled to the bathroom, feeling nauseous and sick. She graoned before throwing up a reddish black substance. Paige went over, and held her hair back as Kalel kept on throwing up. Finally, after a few moments she was done.

She groaned and leaned against the wall weakly.

" Call...call help.." She whispered weakly, before going over and throwing up yet again. She felt Paige's ice cold hand on her back, before coughing up some blood. She sighed, and passed out, Paige smirked as she looked at the contents in the toilet.

" You know princess, that poison sure has done wonders...none of the doctors could even tell thanks to that spell either. I thank you, maybe afterwards I'll have some fun with you're little prince, he has such a pretty face doesn't he. Sleep...for now. Tommorrow, I will get what I want."

The next day, Kalel woke up in bed, feeling extremely groggy, and weak. Her skin was very pale, and she felt weak. She looked on the bedside table to see the book from Anthony and Ian's house beside her. She took it, feeling a familiar spark as Joey came.

" Oh hey uh, your roommate left awhile ago and she called me over, Anthony came by and read to you too but he went to get some lunch...are you feeling ok?" He asked, her blue eyes looked up at him oddly, before giving a small grunt. She went to stand up, when Joey immediately helped her cross to the bathroom where gagging sounds could be heard.

Paige made her way down over to where Ian was sitting and smirked.

" Oh hey, here's where you are." Said Paige, as she sat across from him.

" So, he did let you come, thats good...oh he didn't?" She asked, with a devilish grin as he looked away from her at that. " Well, is there some trouble amongst you?"

" He has enough to worry about thanks to you." Said Ian, making her smirk. " Take off that spell you have on Kalel."

" Let me think about that...no." Said Paige,her icy blue eyes looking into Ian's baby blue ones.


	19. The Price of Gold- Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them, **

**Hey guys, so today, Is the last chapter of the Price of Gold followed by the Beginning chapters of Still Small Voices which is Mari and Sohinki centric in terms of the flashbacks. And After that episode, is episode 6, which is shown Prince Ian's backstory so I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

" Why're you doing this, what happened to you to make you into this monster?" Asked Ian, the red head's smile immediately faltered as she glared daggers at him.

" Lets just say I have issues with my brother." Said The Seer, Ian furrowed his brows as he looked at the redhead, who cleared her throat and looked at Ian with those cold eyes of hers. He saw alot of pain, and sadness within...which he'd honestly never seen before back home.

" Whatever happened, I'm sorry...but you killed innocent people, took lives and cursed everyone in your way. Was any of it worth it?" Asked Ian, she smiled and nodded.

" Yes it was...it was completely worth it...at least I didn't have to get stepped on, or walked all over. I was someone, I was feared throughout all of the realms which is more than what the king could say. He was feared, but not as much as I was." Said Paige, her voice cracking slightly as she glanced at him. She saw the pity in his eyes and it angered her.

" Why do you want to be feared? Look just, undo this spell and-"

" And what, we can all dance happily munching on pink donuts? It's better to be honestly feared, than to be loved and hated behind your back." Said Paige.

Kalel gasped, and groaned, as Joey helped her back onto the bed, feeling like her heart was going to give out at any moment, Anthony immediately came home and held her hand as he brushed some of the hair from her face. She wheezed, as even breathing started to become difficult.

" It's ok Kalel, hold on." Said Anthony, when he noticed some blood in the corner of her mouth. Joey immediately called the hospital, and the two tried to keep Kalel as comfortable, as they could though it was hard with her hacking coughs, and pain filled moans. Her skin was getting paler and paler by the minute.

_Princess Kalel sighed, as she stood in the garden, the chilly night air blowing a nice calm and cool breeze. She was nervous, and anxious...unsure if thi would work or not. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to tell herself that things were going to get better._

_" Someone said you wanted to speak to me." Said The Seer, as she appeared wearing a black cloak. Princess Kalel sighed, and nodded._

_" Yes, I'd like to alter the bargain." Said Princess Kalel, as she stepped forward._

_" That's not what I do." Said The Seer, as she looked at Kalel up and down with a cruel smirk. Princess Kalel narrowed her eyes before lifting an eyebrow._

_" Well, I think you'll want to. I want to offer up another heart in exchange for my own." Said Kalel, trying to sound as cold, and calm as best as she could. Though on the inside, her heart was breaking, she knew the deal wasn't real but...what if it didn't work..what if she accepted and took it on the spot?_

_" Well this just became more interesting, are you really so cold as to give up someone else's life in exchange for your own?" Asked The Seer, Kalel bit back her tongue, as she was about to say no. So, she nodded, her head and gave a cold glare to the Seer, who chuckled._

_" In exchange for this other heart, you will not try to take mine." Said Kalel, pulling out a parchment of paper. " I think that's more than fair."_

_" Yes it is." Said The Seer, as she took the parchment. " If its true, then all I have to do is sign on the dotted line?" _

_Kalel nodded, and pulled out the enchanted quill, holding it out for the Seer to take. The redheaded woman furrowed her brow as she took the quill from the princess. _

_" And where, dear princess did you get such a lovely quill?" _

_" From the castle." Stated Kalel as a matter of factly. The Seer, narrowed her eyes as she looked at the princess, who tried to keep herself composed. _

_" The only way to stop me is through magic...but as you know, all magic comes with a price. And if you were to use it to say I don't know imprison me...the your debt to me would only grow..and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Asked The Seer, looking deep into Princess Kalel's eyes._

_" Just sign the contract please." Said Princess Kalel, the seer chuckled and tilted her head to the side._

_" Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" Asked The Seer, Kalel nodded and held up the contract. The Seer, signed the contract, only for her to freeze up as a blue force field appeared around her. She growled and looked over at Kalel who called out for Anthony._

_" No one breaks a deal with me... no matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in...I will get your heart." Warned the seer, as Prince Anthony, Prince Ian and Sir Joey came out wearing hooded cloaks. Followed by a carriage, with a holding cell in the back. Kalel sighed, as the guards came and dragged her onto the cage she was finally able to breathe easy now. Anthony went over and wrapped a protective arm around her. She sighed, and leaned against him._

Ian took his phone which immediately began to buzz, The Seer looked down as he stood up and answered it. She smiled softly, as her deal was about to be met. Ian listened, as his best friend told him that Kalel was only growing worse and worse. He sighed listening as Anthony sounded so scared, anguished and helpless. He closed his eyes and turned to the seer.

" You like making deals right? how about we make a deal...you get rid of this thing you have on Kalel...and I'll do anything..name your price." Said Ian, Paige smirked.

_" Did we really win?" Asked Princess Kalel, as she watched the Seer being loaded in. Prince Anthony nodded, and smiled down at her. _

_" I told you we could do it." Said Prince Anthony, tenderly kissing her, she sighed softly._

_" I was just so afraid, I...that, that I'd lose everything ...that I'd lose you." Said Kalel softly, Anthony shook his head and wiped away her tears. _

_" As long as I'm around you will always be safe." Said Anthony, she smiled and kissed his lips, they looked up as a strange wind picked up and extinguished the torches. Her blue eyes looked around in fear when she noticed Joey wasn't among them. _

_" Ian where's Joey?" She asked. _

_" He went to go get some water...why?" He awnsered, Kalel and Anthony immediately rushed to the nearbye well...only to find Joey's cape with no body in sight. They called out for him...sent guards to scout the nearby area...but couldn't find anything. It was as if he'd vanished into thin air. _

_Kalel glared at The Seer._

_" Where is my friend?" She asked angrily, making the Seer cackle._

_" You won't find him, until that debt is paid,until your heart is mine you're never going to see him again. In this world or the next Kristen, I will have your heart." Said the Seer, as Anthony took Kalel away, tears trailing down her face. Mourning the loss of her friend._

" Anything, really? you're one dedicated friend aren't you? There's nothing that's going to stop me from taking her heart. We had an agreement, and my agreements are always honored. But, I like you Ian...you're not afraid of me, which is cocky or presumptuous either way...you intrigue me." Said Paige, Ian narrowed his eyes.

" So do we have a deal then?" Asked Ian, unaware that he hadn't hung up.

" Well, contracts...deals..their the very foundation of society, for one to break another one must be made. Can you handle the price that comes with making a deal with me?" Asked Paige, Ian took in a deep intake of breath and nodded..he knew the price was going to be big but...if Anthony was happy, if Kalel was safe...he'd happily make a deal with her.

" Yeah." Said Ian, nodding his head.

" Alright then, if Kalel keeps her heart...you'll owe me a favor." Said Paige, extending her hand. Ian immediately took it and shook it. Anthony looked at the hone having heard everything...so Paige had done something and...Ian had made a deal to save Kalel since the doctors now said she was feeling ok. And she'd need to stay in the hospital a few days.

He looked up, as Joey and Kalel were talking...he was happy she was ok, but he was worried about Ian...wondering what his friend had gotten himself into.


	20. Still Small Voices - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them, **

**Hey guys, so today, we're getting started with episode 5, Still Small Voices, which is pretty Smosh Games centriccentric and yeah, I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

_The little family stopped their wagon by the side of the road, Eight year old Mari giggled, as her mother was doing some magic to entertain her, whilst her father was fixing the wheel on the cart. Her family traveled across the land, far and wide entertaining countless people with their magic to earn a living._

_" Look mama, a cricket!" Exclaimed Mari, as a cricket hopped along onto the side of the carriage. _

_" Some say that crickets represent good fortune." Said Mari's mom, lightly tapping Mari's nose and chuckling. Mar smiled as the cricket hopped along on its's merry way. _

_" Crickets get to hop along and do whatever they want, they get to live free." Said Mari, as her mother sat down and commenced to brush her long dark hair. Her mother smiled and tenderly kissed her cheek, patting her head. _

_" You're free too, free to be who you are and do whatever it is you want." Said Mari's mother, the eight year old smiled as she commenced to braid the child's hair. Mari got her doll, and made the doll, dance. Her brown eyes lighting up as she looked up at her mother. _

_" Tell me the story again mama, the one about how you and papa met." Said Mari._

_" You've heard that one a million times." Said her father with a small chuckle as he ruffled her dark tresses. Her father wasn't blessed with natural magic like she and her mother were. His was taught magic, which wasn't as powerful as natural magic but still as good. _

_" One more wouldn't hurt though." Said Mari's father, sitting next to them, and pulling out his pipe as Mari smiled and looked up at her mother expectantly._

" You can't keep hiding it forever Ian, sooner or later, you're going to have to tell me." Said Anthony, as they made their way out of the makeup room. Ian just looked back at him, and shrugged his shoulders in response, making Anthony sigh in exhasperation.

" Look, it was nothing ok I just made a deal and Kalel is fine now." Said Ian, he hadn't told Anthony about his deal with Paige but apparantly he'd overheard thanks to Ian not having hung up the phone before making the deal. And for the past few days, he'd hounded him mutltiple times.

" But what about you? You don't know what this deal is, what if it's something serious...or worse?" Asked Anthony, wondering just what type of things Paige might have had Ian do...hopefully it wouldn't be anything dangerous or extremely bad.

" I'll be fine look can we talk about this later?" Asked Ian, Anthony sighed and looked around at the other cast people, and people on set.

" Ok fine, but we are going to talk about it." Said Anthony in determination, Ian nodded he sighed and looked up and saw Mari rehearsing her lines. For a split second, she was in other attire, and there was fire literally in her hands though it wasn't burning her. He blinked again and saw she was back to normal.

He cleared his throat and went up to Mari.

" Hey um Mari, "

" Oh hey Ian." Said Mari with a small smile as she looked up from her script before turning back to it again. " So, a little birdy told me that you made a deali-o to save her. "

Ian nodded, and gave a small nervous chuckle.

" Yeah, I mean..she was doing something to Kalel, and I told her that if she stopped I'd owe her a favor." Said Ian, when Sohinki placed a hand on his shoulder.

" See, was that so hard? now why don't you tellus what the favor is?" Asked Sohinki, Anthony and Kalel had tols them apparantly, and they were all very worried about what exactly this favor was...especially since it appeared that Ian knew something and was unwilling to share it with the rest of the group.

" I don't know ok guys? " Said Ian, looking back at Mari and Sohinki.

" Look I appreciate the concern I really, really do but..it's complicated and you'll think I'm crazy if I tell you." Said Ian, when the bell rang to start shooting, Ian sighed as he immediately went to get into character. Mari and Sohinki each immediately shared a look. There was something going on here..they knew it. Mari furrowed her brow when she noticed Zoella here as well.

She knew Zoe was working for Alloy now but what was she doing here?

**_A Few Years later_**

_The carriage stopped amongst a circle of other tents, out came out Mari, now no longer a little girl but a woman. She sighed softly, as she pushed back some of her raven locks. She looked up, as a dark haired warrior cleared his throat and turned away from her, immediately bumping into a barrel and spilling its contents._

_She giggled and covered her mouth, as the dark haired young man looked up at her._

_" So, what's a warrior doing here? Shouldn't you be off fighting or saving some damsel in distress?" Asked Mari with a small chuckle as she helped him up. He chuckled back, and pulled out a couple of glasses and put them on. _

_" Well, I would but I'm...well...a guy like me wouldn't last two minutes out on any battlefield." He replied with a small cough. She smiled softly, up at him, making him blush. _

_" I disagree with that, I'm Mari, and you good sir?" Asked Mari, a playful lilt to her tone. _

_" Joshua, or Jovenshire as my friends call me." Said Joven, shaking her hand._

_" Jovenshire, ok...so, Joven what exactly brings you here?" Asked Mari curiously, not far from them Joven noticed Sohinki and Lasercorn leaning against one of the booths and looking at him and Mari teasingly. _

_" Well, my friends and I we're...y'know looking for a good time...not that type of good time, but I mean we came to have fun...no wait that um..I'm, I'm not making a good impression here am I?" He asked with a nervous chuckle his face turning red. She shook her head and smiled up at him. _

_" No but it's still sweet, see you around Joven." Said Mari before turning and walking away. Joven smiled aoftly, as she walked away..ignoring Lasercorn teasing him. _


	21. Still Small Voices - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them, **

**Hey guys, so, yeah, that is how Lady Mari met Sirs, Joven, Sohinki and Lasercorn, and yeah what will happen next? Read on to find out XD**

* * *

The bell rang for break time, and immediately Mari went over to Zoe.

" Hey Zoe, what're you doing here?" Asked Mari curiously, Zoe looked over at her and cleared her throat. She felt slightly uncomfortable, having never really talked to the rest of the Smosh Crew before so she was abit overwhelmed.

" Just came to apologize for how rude I was to Anthony and Ian a few days ago...I know its rather late but I've just been so busy packing and moving to the States, and what have you...I also heard though that it's not just me that Benedict is asking to come though." Said Zoe enthusiastically, Mari furrowed her brow and loked at her curiously.

" Really? Who?" Asked Mari curiously.

" Dan Howell." Said Zoe, Mari furrowed her brows even more. She knew Dan and Zoe were good but just why was Benedict so interested in them? Her brown eyes trailed over to Ian and Anthony wondering if it had anything to do with them.

" Are you going to talk about it now, you said we'd talk about-"

" When I said later, I didn't mean right the second we were done with this sketch ok, so just drop it." Said Ian defensively as he walked away. The thing was, whilst he wanted to tell them...especially Anthony..he knew they wouldn't believe him. They'd think he was crazy.

_" Nervous?" Asked Mari's mother, as Mari was getting dressed, in her onstage attire. She sighed, and stood up with a nervous smile on her face, her mother smiled and brushed some of her dark hair back and kissed her forehead. _

_" You look beautiful." Said her mother, Mari smiled at her, and soon joined her family on stage as they practiced their act. Mari smiled and danced as she made the fire spurt from her hands and created a large circle around her before shooting it upwards and making it explode like a audience cheere, as she smiled, she looked at the crowd and saw Sir Joven and his friends who clapped extra hard. She smiled and dd a small curtsy, before joining her family and taking a bow._

_" I demand you leave this town at once." They looked up as a dark figure in black appeared, followed by several others._

_" And who're you?" Asked Mari's father. _

_" I am the Judge and jury of this town, and I refuse to have witches in this town." Replied the old man, Mari sneered and glared at him. _

_" We have just as much right to be here as you do." Said Mari, her mother immediately placing a hand on her shoulder._

_" And what right do you have to kick them out? " Asked Sir Joven, stepping forward and glaring at the old man. _

_" He's right, you're just the Judge, you have no right to kick people out least of all people who haven't done you any harm." Said Sir Sohinki, glaring at the man. Sir Lasercorn pulled out his sword for emphasis the old man scoffed and rode off. _

_" Thank you, brave warriors." Said Mari's father, the three of them look up as her father created a paper out of nothing and made it fly over to them, It was invitation to dinner later, he nodded greatfully as the warriors._

Ian looked up as Lasercorn, walked out and leaned against the wall next to him.

" So, what's on your mind?" Asked Lasercorn, he knew Ian was going through a rough time right now and he and the others really did want to help him. Especially since they were really worried about what this particular deal implied. Ian sighed, and looked up at Lasercorn, who was extremely worried for his friend.

" I just had a bad feeling about her...I thought it was suspicious, that all of a sudden Kalel got sick when she moved in with her so..I made the deal to help her." Said Ian, Lasercorn nodded well he'd gotten his awnser still, there was something not quite right.

" Why didn't you tell Anthony?" Asked Lasercorn curiously.

" You know how Anthony is, he worries all the time, and he gets really defensive and protective and I can take care of myself I don-"

" Ian, stop and take a deep breath." Said Lasercorn, immediately placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Ok, what you just said, that's you too. You get just as protective over us as Anthony does, and I get it you don't want to worry him but this is going to worry him more. So...tell him what you told me." Said Lasercorn, his blue eyes looking into Ian's. Ian smiled and placed a hand on Lasercorn's shoulder after realizing he was right.

" Thanks." Said Ian, Lasercorn smiled and nodded...he paused for a second and furrowed his brows and felt this smll jolt. He just shook it off as nothing, before going back over to the others whilst Ian went over to Anthony. Anthony listened, as Ian told him the same thing he'd told Lasercorn. Hoe he'd been suspicious and figured it out and he'd done it to keep her safe.

" Sorry I snapped at you by the way." Said Ian, Anthony noded and gave a small forgiving smile.

_" Thanks for inviting us to dinner." Said Sir Joven, as he and the other two warriors, having finished eating dinner with Mari were heading back to the inn they were staying at. _

_" You're welcome I mean...it was the least we could do." Said Mari, her brown eyes looking into Sir Joven's own. He smiled and leaned downwards, kissing her lips as she kissed back. Sir Sohinki and Sir Lasercorn looked at each other and chuckled, glad that this was going to go well for Sir Joven..unlike the last time something like this had happened. _


	22. Still Small Voices - Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is going to be one of the shorter episodes, so, we've got this part, next part and then we'll get to episode six, but I hope you're really enjoying it and yeah. Let's get started. **

* * *

_" Thank you dearie," Said The Seer, looking up from her cauldron of bubbling liquid taking the satchel, of gold Lady Mari had given her. She held out a small bottle of tonic, and handed it to the young woman, Mari took it and placed it in her pocket. It had been days since the Judge's threat, and though her family stayed...her father was getting sicker and sicker by the minute. Her mother had died from the same illness a couple of days ago...and now it had affected her father._

_She'd heard of the Seer, and asked her for a cure. _

_" But...I'm surprised you didn't ask for something for revenge?" Asked The Seer, Mari immediately stopped and looked back at her curiously. _

_" What?"_

_" Don't you think it's strange that after a few days of staying in that little town, your mother eds up getting cik and dies...and now your father too...especially since you refused to leave because some people thought you were witches?" Asked The Seer, smirking as Lady Mari turned to face her curiously. _

_" She was poisoned?" Asked Lady Mari._

_" They both were...they didn't like you, so they decided to...get rid of you in other ways, those medicines they gave your mother, the herbs they gave her for her remedies...poisoned. And now they did the same until you decided to come to me." Said The Seer, Mari's jaw dropped...it had been true...her mother had gotten sicker and sicker._

_Even thanks to that medicine, and when she did try to make remedies for herself, the herbs were... coursed through her veins, as the fire ran through her body and immediately...fire appeared in her hands. So, these people didn't like her family...they thought they were witches? Well...they were going to get a witch. _

_" Take this, it's something that will help." Said the Seer. Mari looked back at her with cold brown eyes. _

_" I know you, you like making deals so why should I?" Asked Mari._

_" I'm not asking for much, just...that this potion will turn the object of your hatred into something that...well..let's just say they'll be in good hands. In exchange for this potion, whomever you use it on...will be mine." Said The Seer, Mari took it as a sinister grin appeared on her face._

Ian and Anthony went to go film the rest of the sketch, with Mari immediately getting into costume. She sighed, and smiled at her appearance, before going over and acting out her lines. Dancing as well...when she felt like fire was coming from her fingertips.

She stopped and immediately looked at her hands, earning her a concerned look from Anthony, and a strange knowing look from Ian.

" You ok?" Asked Anthony, she looked up and nodded with a small smile. Immediately Joven, Lasercorn and Sohinki appeared to finish off the scene. When they were done, Mari noticed Zoella immediately going over to Anthony and apologizing.

" You ok?" Asked Ian, as they headed to film a Gamebang. Anthony saying he'd catch up with them soon...which meant she'd have some time to talk to him about his reaction earlier and what Zoe said as well.

" Yeah, it's...I'm fine, I just felt something wierd...y'know maybe I'm turning into an X-man." She teased, making him chuckle before they cleared their throats. She looked up at Ian, he was alot like a brother to him and he was going through a tough time right now...but she hoped he would open up at least alittle.

" Define wierd?" He asked curiously.

" I felt like...there was fire coming out of my hands...weird right?" She asked, trying to see his reaction.

" I dunno, there's some stuff that just can't be explained. but, maybe you have something special." Said Ian, Mari smiled up at him and gently nudged his arm.

" Aww, you're a big softy...thanks." Said Mari, giggling as Ian smiled and nudged her back. Before telling him about what Zoe told him. He smiled and pretended to be happy but..there was something off.

_" Mari, hey I came as soon as I heard." Said sir Joven, he, Lasercorn and Sohinki had been off traveling, as usual when Jven had gotten word from Mari's father that Mari was about to do something bad...how he'd found the strange vial, and immediately called one of the people he knew his daughter would listen to._

_" Don't do it." Said Joven, Mari narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, Lasercorn and Sohinki._

_" Why not, they took my mother from me...they took my father...they deserve to pay." Said Mari, when Sohinki placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_" Do innocent children have to pay? how about the other man and women in the village...the ones who did nothing to your parents do they deserve it too?" Asked Sohinki, Mari immediately stopped as her rage immediately began to subside. She looked down at the vial in her hands as Joven gently extended his hand out. _

_" Revenge isn't worth it, all it's going to do is leave a void in your heart you'll never be able to fill." Said Lasercorn, Mari sniffed, as she closed her eyes and hugged Joven who wrapped his arms around her._

_" Your mom wouldn't want this for you...she wouldn't want you to become this monster...don't throw it all away." Said Joven, Mari sighed and nodded, greatful they'd stopped her before she did anything serious..she looked at the bottle in her hand...furrowing her brow as she inspected it closer..there was something different about it. _

_A cold chill descended upon the room, as Mari turned to the doorway. _

_" Papa? Papa..." Called Mari, immediately going t the room. _


	23. Still Small Voices - Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are in the last episode of Still Small Voices, up next is The Shepard followed by The Heart is a Lonely Hunter anyway, I hope you guys like it and yeah...let's get started.**

* * *

_Mari entered the room, and found a letter on the bed. She gingerly picked it up and furrowed her brows as she read it. _

_" My Dearest Mari,_

_I know what you were about to do, so I called for your friends to come and stop you from doing this. I also switched the bottles, in case they couldn't change your mind. I always have been good with my slight of hand, revenge is a dark and twisted road and your mother and I would've never wanted you to become like that. We have always wanted you to be safe and happy...but, as the light dims...your place is not here. Like the cricket you saw many years ago, hop away and be who you want to be...be free. For we will watch as you do good in this world...we love you with all of our hearts. _

_Bury me with your mother, outside and go with your friends...have adventures, be safe, enjoy life...and don't forget to love, for love is the most important thing in the world."_

_Mari looked around for her father, as the tears rolled down her face. And then she remembered what the Seer said...and her whole world came crashing down. She fell to her knees and cried. Joven knelt beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, as Sohinki took the letter and read it._

_A few moments of silence passed. Mari remained silent in Joven's arms, when she looked up at a small cricket on the windowsill...a small smile crept on her face remembering that day years ago...perhaps her father was right...perhaps she could be free, and do good. _

_" Do you have room for one more?" Asked Mari softly, They smiled and nodded, as they helped her gather her things and leave into the night._

" First Zoe, and then Dan seriously what is this guy up to?" Asked Anthony, once Ian told Anthony about what Mari said. Ian shrugged in response, he was just as unsure as Anthony was but he had a feeling maybe it had something to do with whoever Zoe and Dan were back in The Enchanted Forest.

He knew Zoe was the Magic Mirror, but he had no idea who Dan could've been or why he was so important to Benedict's needs. Anthony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck wondering when all this drama and such would end.

" Ok guys, cameras are rolling." Said Joven, as they all went and took their seats. They had no idea when this would end or even who to trust anymore...but at least, their friends were there to help at least. Anthony cast an aside glance to Ian, he knew that there was something that he wasn't telling him.

Hopefully he'd tell them soon. They looked up, and smiled at the camera.

" Gamebang!" They exclaimed.

After the Gamebang, Mari followed after the others out the door and headed to her car, when she spotted a cricket on the hood of Anthony's car.

" Y'know, Crickets stand for good fortune, they can go where ever they want and be free." Said Mari, before furrowing her brows wondering where that had come from. Ian smiled, and gave a small chuckle, knowing where that came from.

" What?" She asked, curiously.

" Nothing, you just...remind me of someone." Said Ian, before turning to get in the car, Mari furrowed her brow before getting into her car unsure of how to respond to that. Ignoring the look Anthony gave him, as he opened the book and began to read.

" Why would you lie to me?" Asked Zoe, as she entered the office.

" I'm sorry what?" Asked Benedict, looking up at the female Youtuber.

" Anthony and Ian didn't send that email did they... and why of all people would you pick me and Dan...I mean, thank you really but. this all seems rather suspicious." Said Zoe, her blue eyes looking at Benedict wondering what exactly was going on, and what he'd have to gain from all of this.

" Let's just call it a secret test of character, you don't get far ahead in life without..dropping a few meaningless people like your so called friends." Said Benedict, Zoe narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

" Don't ever, talk about them that way, they-"

" Before today, how many words have you spoken with Mr. Padilla, or Mr. Hecox? Oh that's right, none you Youtubers claim that you're so connected with each other, and so friendly with each other but really how many of you talk with one another...how many of you actually take the time to visit one another when you're not doing collaberations. Maybe it was so easy for me to get you to be mad at Ian and Anthony because...beyond this..you've never even talked to them much less tried to defend them...will that be all Ms. Sugg?" Asked Benedict.

Zoe was left dumbfounded and speechless, she turned and walked away...unsure of how to respond to that.

" Wow, you definetly showed her didn't you?" Asked The Seer.

" How did you get in here?" Asked Benedict, looking at her as she casually sat down in one of the chairs.

" When I made the curse, I did create it to suit the wants and needs of the person casting it...at a price of course. I get to keep my magic, how else do you think I almost made that little Princess' heart explode from the inside out? I almost got away with it too until Ian stepped in." Said The Seer, as she looked at her nails bored.

" Wait, what?" Asked Benedict, looking at his sister oddly.

" Yup, Ian made a deal with me, I'd leave her alone and he'd owe me a favor and..I do intend on collecting on that favor later..not now though, not until all of the pieces are put together. " Said Paige, smirking as Benedict narrowed his eyes at her.

" Tell me what that is." He ordered.

" Nope, I intend to gloat...because this deal, is a killer and I'm not going to let you ruin it..so uh...your move Ben." Said Paige, before disappearing.


	24. The Shepard- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, we are at The Shepard, and this is going to be abit of a breather episode, as well as show us Prince Ian's past since...he wasn't always a prince. Oh, and Ian's "Twin brother Adrian." did exist in the Enchanted Forest, he wasn't brought over because Benedict considered him unnecessary to the plot. But, Ian subconsciously remembered him, and yeah, why is this relevant? Well, you'll see.**

* * *

Ian sighed, as he had to finish editing the latest video, he looked up as Anthony went over and put his hand on the laptop.

" Did you save your work?" Asked Anthony curiously, Ian stopped and quickly saved the work, he was almost done with, and updated abit more, before saving it yet again.

" Now I did." Said Ian, when Anthony closed the laptop, which was probably why he'd told Ian to save his work not wanting him to lose any of it. Ian looked up at Anthony expectantly as he sat down on the table.

" We need to talk." Said Anthony, Ian set the laptop down warily and sat back looking at his best friend expectantly, Anthony sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

" The last few days have been...really intense I mean with Benedict and after everything that happened with Kalel and...you haven't been yourself. So, how about tomorrow we take a break, we just get up and spend the day together hanging out...like we used to." Said Anthony, Ian smiled softly.

It was true, after the rough past few days well...maybe they could use abit of a breaks. Besides, it would be nice to just hang out like before.

" Alright, tomorrow we'll spend the entire day hanging out and doing...whatever." Said Ian, Anthony smiled and sat down next to Ian.

" How's Kalel doing by the way?" Asked Ian curiously as he went back to editing.

" Better than before, and thanks for offering to let her stay here...I really don't feel comfortable with letting her stay with Paige." Said Anthony, Ian smiled and shrugged in response. He didn't trust Kalel staying with her either, so after asking and pleading several times. He finally convinced her to move in with them, currently though Joey had gotten her stuff and taken it to his and Sawyer's apartment.

Since again, they really didn't trust Kalel to get her stuff with Paige there.

" Hey it's fine, besides like I said, I can handle my allergies in the name of true love." Said Ian with a small smile.

" You think you can edit out the rest of this, I'll go make us dinner." Said Ian, Anthony nodded and began to edit sighing in relief..things were beginning to pick up, Kalel was going to move in with them soon, and tomorrow it would be him and Ian...together, just like old times.

_The bowlhaired prince turned around, and sword at the ready fought against the larger and more intimidating warrior. Ducking and dodging as the metal clanged against the behemoth's staff his teeth gritted tightly as he narrowly avoided falling down a deep, dark chasm. The land around them was foggy, as mist surrounded them. The prince cried out as he stabbed his sword into the other's sheild._

_The large warrior lifted him up and tossed him away, making him grunt in pain as he pretended to be knocked out...waiting for the moment to strike as the behemoth stepped nearer...and nearer...his spear at the ready. The Prince opened his eyes and kicked the spear out of his hands. He stood up and stabbed the warrior in the heart._

_" Next time, make sure I'm really dead."_

_He chuckled, as he turned back to hear the applause of the two kings and other knights having been watching him. _

_" See what my son did to that brute?" Asked King Frederick, going over and patting the prince on the back proudly. _

_" He killed the unkillable." _

_" A noble feat for sure, but it is still just a man, can he do the same with a dragon?" Asked the king in golden robes, looking over to the young prince. _

_" I can kill whatever beast you send after me." He replied, with a cocky smirk. _

_" My kingdom is plagued by a dragon the likes of which you have never faced before, he has killed every warrior that has tried to slay him." Said the golden robed king, The prince nodded as his blue eyes looked up at the king before him. _

_" My kingdom needs this threat vanquished, "_

_" And my Kingdom needs gold, I'm sure we can work something out." Said King Frederick, King Midas cleared his throat and lifted his hand another guard came over and went t lift the glove when the king turned to him. _

_" Careful, remember what happened to Felix." Said King Midas, before his glove was taken off revealing his hand glowing with a golden light. Both King Frederick and his son looked on in awe as King Midas turned the Prince's swrd into gold, casting a golden glow upon it. _

_" Consider it a down payment, you'll get the rest when you deliver the dragon's head to me." Said King Midas, The Prince nodded._

_" Deal, though you'll understand if I don't shake your hand." Said The Prince Midas chuckled as he and Frederick went to go sort out the details. The guards went over to the prince. _

_" A toast, to our valiant Prince, Prince Adrian."_

_Adrian chuckled as he looked at the guards. _

_" There's to be no celebration, this was only a test, the task before us is too important, to celebrate now just because I was easily able to kill this brute doe-" He was cur off by a sword being run through him from behind...by the behemoth he'd supposedly slain before._

_The guards took his body back to the castle, and after explaining what had happened...laid the body of Prince Adrian to rest. King Frederick looked down at the body of his son laying there, looking so pale as his skin felt cold to the touch. He sighed, and after bidding him goodbye..turned to the guards. _

_" Your majesty if Midas finds out that the prince is dead...he will find another warrior to slay his dragon." Said the Captain of the Guards." We will never see an ounce of his gold."_

_" Yes, yes, the kingdom must survive, not to worry..I asked for help..it should be here soon."_

_" Oh it's here, " Said The Seer, with a cold, cruel smirk. _


	25. The Shepard- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them **

**Hey guys, so long time no see huh? um, so anyway, here is the next part of the Shepard and yeah, I really, really hope you like it XD**

* * *

_" So this is how you treat the thing my father gave you? You and your wife were unable to have a child, so out of the kindness of his heart he decided to make you a deal and give you a child. And then the child dies, I see now how you treat my father's gifts. Still, I'll make a deal with you if you give me a certain wand later on then. I'll bring him back." Said The Seer, The king nodded. _

_" Deal." Said King Frederick, The Seer, did a small little giggle, before sitting on the table._

_" Unfortunately, magic cannot bring back what is long gone, only in the darkest of circumstances. And well...I just can't...it's too bad though I mean, you need an heir so badly and...well with the queen gone you can't exactly procreate can you?" She teased, as the king sneered at her. _

_" Then, why did I bother making a deal with you?" He asked, glaring at her. _

_" Because I can bring him back in a way...did I not tell you? No, well it must've slipped my mind...he does have a twin brother." Said The Seer, smirking as his eyes immediately lit up. _

_" Bring him to me." He ordered._

After dinner, Ian went to his room, and grabbed the book, leafing through it. He wondered just who the others were in the other land. He knew he was a prince, Anthony as well, and the others were warriors whether magical or not. But was that the case for them all? He sighed, and shook his head as he immediately began to read. Wanting to discover more.

Anthony went to his room and flopped on the bed, having finished talking to Kalel. He immediately got on his laptop, and scrolled through his pictures. There were quite a few from last year's Vidcon where he and Ian had taken pictures with other Youtubers...and he wondered.

Why was Benedict going after the others, he knew Dan wasn't bad, nor was Zoe. So why was he going after them and seeking them out what could he hope to gain?

He shook his head and thought he was overthinking it...though a voice deep inside was telling him to remember...remember what?

The Youtuber closed his laptop and decided to get some sleep, though in his dream, he saw an apple..a red apple...a dagger...a forest and he was running..but running from what or who he didn't see. Screaming as the dagger was ready to plunge into his heart. He got up in a cold sweat and sighed as he went to go get some cold water..deciding he really didn't need to sleep anyway.

_Ian chased the tiny lamb across the green feild, sealing up into the enclosure as he pretended to decide to let it go, only to step infront and block it leaving the lamb no other choice but to go in. _

_" Didn't see that coming did ya?" Asked Ian with a small chuckle._

_" Honey." Waved his mother, Ian looked up and smiled as his mother came with a bag of fruits. _

_" Hello mother, how was the market?" Asked Ian, as he tied up to the posts, so that the lambs wouldn't escape again. His mother smiled, and chuckled nervously. _

_" It was interesting." She replied, Ian lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her curiously. _

_" Interesting? normally you come back cursing the prices." He replied his mother chuckled and rolled her eyes at his little comment. _

_" Well, that's still the same, but this time I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant." Said Ian's mom, a small smile on her face as Ian looked at her in confusion. _

_" But we don't need any grain." He responded as he finished tying up the posts. Their farm was a tiny little place, nestled just a mile or so from the nearbye town. They grew their own grain, so why his mother was talking to the grain merchant was...well._

_" He has a daughter whose ready for marriage, and he thinks the two of you would make a great couple." Replied Ian's mom. Ian nodded and bit his lip so that was why. _

_" Mother, " Said Ian in exhasperation. _

_" I know I hate myself for even bringing it up." She replied rather hastily, Ian sighed as his blue eyes looked into her own. _

_" Let me guess, she has a dowry that could save the farm." Said Ian, Ian's mom nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder._

_" Darling we are running out of options." _

_" Mother as poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford...I will find a way to save this farm, but not by marrying for riches. When I marry I want it to be because I choose when I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I love." Said Ian, with a small sigh. He knew that with his sister married, and what little she had, the farm barely thrived on. ut he didn't want that sort of life. _

_" When are you going to learn, you can't have everything." She replied sadly, as she gently patted his cheek._

_" Well perhaps he can," Said The Seer, as she appeared before the two. Ian's mom looked horrified, whilst Ian looked on wondering what was going on. She cleared her throat and took him aside...explaining everything to him. _

_" A twin brother? and you gave him away?" Asked Ian horrified._

_" We were poor, then...a man came, and he made us an offer, one of you...for the farm." Said Ian's mom sadly, Ian shook his head as his blue eyes looked on at his mother in horror wondering how she and his father could do such a thing._

_" Why didn't you ever tell me mama?" Asked Ian, she sighed and held his hand. _

_" The deal forbade us from speaking of it...your father regretted the decision the minute he let that man take your brother, and...he carried the guilt with him to his grave." Replied Ian's mom, remembering that horrible night...hearing the cries of her child as he was stolen away by that monster..leaving her with a broken hearted husband, and two other children._


	26. The Shepard- Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, up next is the latest chapter of Once Upon A Smosh episode 6, in which Ian finds out more about the deal and yeah I hope you like it XD**

* * *

_" Hate to interrupt this tender moment but, we do have business to attend to." Said the Seer, looking from Ian to his mother and back. Ian sighed before turning to his mother who looked at him with a rather worried expression. He gave her a small encouraging smile, and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_" Go inside, I'll handle this." Said Ian softly, Ian's mom sighed, as she looked from him to The Seer, who stood there and gave a small wave to Ian's mom. Ian's mom turned to her son, before heading back inside nervously._

_" So, what do you want from me?" Asked Ian, going over and sitting across from her._

_"Not me, the king. He need a prince to slay a dragon." She explained, making Ian scoff in response. _

_" I'm not a dragonslayer." He replied, as the Seer chuckled in response earning her a small look from Ian. When one saw the future, irony was everywhere but..she wouldn't tell him that. _

_" Your brother was, this newfound kinship will be your play the part and the king's knights will take care of everything else. All you have to do is deliver the dragon's head to Midas ." She replied, Ian looked at her suspiciously...his eyes were narrowed wondering what was in this for her. He knew about her...how she liked to make deals and such. _

_" I see that look in your eyes..what's in it for me is none of your concern, what you should ask yourself is what is in this for you? You do this, your poor mother and sister well the king will make sure they never want for anything again. Your farm will be saved, and you..should you survive, will come home the conquering hero." She smirked at the gleam appearing in Ian's blue eyes._

_" Now don't tell me you don't want that,"_

_Ian sighed, as he looked up at the sky...dare he do it? they needed it, he thought of his mother, of his sister and her own family. Doing this would help them and yet...what if he didn't make it, who'd help his mother and his sister then?_

_" Everyone has a choice Ian...just make sure it's the right one." Said the seer, locking eyes with Ian._

The next day after breakfeast, and doing their usual morning routines. Anthony went to get an apple, when Ian immediately caught his hand making Anthony furrow his brow as he looked up at him. Ian chuckled nervously as he let go of Anthony's wrist.

" Sorry, y'know I'm thinking we should probably lay off the apples." Said Ian, Anthony chuckled and looked at him oddly.

" You suddenly allergic to apples or something?" Asked Anthony teasingly.

" No it's just...I'd rather you not." Said Ian, before grabbing his keys. Anthony furrowed his brow and set the apple down following Ian to the garage.

" Ian, what's wrong?" Asked Anthony, his brown eyes looking at his friend worriedly. Ian turned back and smiled softly at him as if to say everything was fine.

" It's nothing, c'mon let's go " Said Ian, Anthony went over and got into the car, he hoped he could at least find out just what it was Ian was hiding.

_Ian looked at himself in the mirror, it was strange to see himself dressed in princely attire, and with his beard shorn but. He had to keep the illusion that he was his brother, he sighed and immediately turned as King Midas came. A warm smile upon his face. _

_" And here is our fiersome dragon slayer, off to slay the ferocous beast. Ian smiled and nodded as he grabbed the golden sword and prepared to sheath it when Midas grabbed his hand. _

_" You do this, and you'll be a legend," Said Midas, before walking away. As son as he was gone one of the guards went up to Ian and took the sword from him. _

_" How am I going to slay the dragon and-"_

_" You won't, you're going to stay outside the cave while we slay it, if you don't come out of this alive Midas won't give our kingdom any gold. You might have the title of hero, but not the job." Said the knight, Ian nodded, when a ferocious roar was heard in the mountains. The guards and Ian made their way upwards through the rocky terrain surrounded by fog._

_As they walked, Ian looked around at the dead charred bodies of those that had gone before them. He swallowed as the smell of burnt flesh wafted in the air and some fire still burned on one of the carriages. They stopped whn they reached a cave. _

_" The dragon's lair is through that cave, you stay here we'll be back." Said the captain of the guards to Ian as they made their way towards the cave. One of the guards stayed behind with Ian, who sighed as he turned to him. _

_" Did you know my brother well?" Asked Ian. The guard nodded as he looked at Ian. _

_" Yeah I knew him, he was the bravest man I'd ever met." Said the guard, when roaring could be heard...followed by the screaming as fire erupted from the cave. The guards screamed, in agony and Pain. Ian tried to run and help them, only for the guards to hold him back. _

_" People are dying!" He exclaimed, before finally escaping their gasp and going to help them. Ian ran over as the captain screamed out in agony, Ian helped drag him away as the dragon screeched and flew out. _

_" Where's your sword?" Asked Ian, when the dragon screeched yet again and sent fire raining down upon them. Ian ducked, when he noticed a sword not far away. _


	27. The Shepard- Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, I know this episode was extremely flashback heavy, I promise next episode will be a better mix of Modern/flashbacks but yeah, here we are at the next part of The Shepard. Next we have one more part before heading on over to episode 7 so I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

_Prince Ian dashed forward towards the sword. Ducking as the column of fire almost burned his head to a crisp, he went to grab the sword only to find that it was so hot it felt like his hand was melting just touching it. He cried out and dropped the sword, as the heat burned him. He looked up as the dragon let out another mighty roar. It flew past, as Ian immediately dodged yet another firey blast._

_He looked up at it, wondering how on earth he was supposed to defeat it...wishing he had his brother's dragon slaying expertise right about now. He turned and saw a small, narrow passage up ahead..an idea forming in his mind. He looked up at the dragon and ran. Grabbing the golden sword, as the dragon landed with a mighty thud. It went after him deeper and deeper into the mountain before becoming stuck._

_Ian smirked, as it tried desperately to get at him, gnawing and mashing its sharp teeth at him. _

_"Didn't see that coming did you?" Asked Ian, with a small smirk. He sidestepped, and sliched his sword down upon the dragon's neck. The beast's head fell...as did the rest of its body...dead. Ian smiled, and let out the breath he'd been holding for so long...he'd done it, he'd slayed the dragon._

The rest of the day was spent out just hanging out and as well as getting things they needed for some videos. They were currently at Gamestop, getting a few games to play on Gametime with Smosh that several people had requested they play. Ian looked over at Anthony, currently looking at the PC games currently available.

" So what're you getting?" Asked Ian curiously.

" Well, alot of people want us to play Alice: The Madness Returns, so I was thinking we could buy that. And, I found a few old games we could try including this skateboarding one, and a few scary games." Said Anthony, chuckling as Ian groaned knowing how he didn't do well with scary games.

" Really Anthony?" Asked Ian.

" Yeah, don't worry I'll be there with you." Said Anthony, teasingly, Ian smiled and rolled his eyes.

" Fine, but you're paying for the therapy I'll need to forget the trauma." Said Ian dramatically, making Anthony laugh...this was nice, them two having fun and joking around..with not a worry or a care in the world. Ian smiled as they went to the check out and after getting the games. He looked at Anthony out of the corner of his eyes.

He mulled it over several times in his head..he knew that this was crazy and risky...that Anthony would think he was crazy...but...he sighed, and decided to just say it.

" Um, Anthony, you think we can get some food? there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Ian, Anthony nodded wondering just what it was...and hoping that Ian was finally going to tell him.

" Ok." Said Anthony, the rest of the drive was quiet, as Ian was thinking in his min...trying to decide if he'd made the right choice or not.

_" He has done it, everything you've asked for and more." Said King Frederick, as the golden dragon's head rested upon the table. Midas looked down at it, sighing in relief at long last as he turned to the other king and the prince standing beside him. _

_" My son battled the dragon and prevailed." Said King Frederick. Midas nodded, and motioned for his guards to come closer, and take the dragon's head back to his kingdom. At long last, his people were safe from harm and the kingdom would be free from his reign of terror. As the guards were moving it, King Frederick leaned clost to Ian's ear whispering._

_" We did it, we pulled it off." Said King Frederick, clearly full of pride._

_" Yes, we did...now about my farm." Said Ian, recalling the deal he'd made with the Seer. _

_" That is a discussion for another time." Replied King Frederick, Ian opened his mouth to speak before clearing Midas cleared his throat. The two men looked up at the king, in the golden robes._

_"From this day forth, let that beast's head be a reminder to us, that the valiant warrior who killed it...the bravest, most noble prince I've ever met. You have earned my upmost respect." Said King Midas, bowing his head Ian nodded and bowed as Prince Frederick spoke._

_" We treasure that respect King Mids, just as we respect your treasure." _

_"Yes,yes you were promised gold and gold you shall have, but I did not get to where I am by thinking small. I stand before you now, because I dared to dream big..I was not just looking for a dragon slayer. I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land." Said Midas, his gaze never leaving Ian. " A hero, someone who could unite the kingdoms...someone I would be proud to call family. Bring her." He ordered as Frederick and Ian looked at each other in confusion._

_The guards entered, with a young woman, with waist length brown hair a crown atop her head. Her gown, as large, and pink, as she looked forward, walking with the grace and elegance of a princess._

_" Gentlemen, may I present my daughter...Princess Marzia, "_

_Marzia curtsied as she looked at the king and Prince across from her, Ian's skin went pale knowing where this was going._

_" Beyond gold, beyond anything I value her most." Said King Midas, Marzia turned to her father and smiled softly at him. " I promised her, I would only give her hand in marriage when I could find a companion worthy of her. and now I have." Said King Midas, Marzia looked at Ian before turning to Midas._

_" They killed the dragon?" She asked. He nodded, as she turned to Ian, and gave a small sigh, before smiling..though Ian could see the falseness of her smile...it appeared she did not want to go through with this either. His heart went out to her...he wondered if she had a true love out there herself...and he knew he had to make a choice. Condemn the both of them to a loveless marriage or say no. _

_" And so, Prince Adrian, I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage."_

_" My son and I must converse for a second." Said King Frederick, King Midas furrowed his brow and nodded when the king turned his back to Midas and the princess and whispered to Ian._

_" If you say anything other than yes, you will be held responsible for the destruction of everything in our kingdom...you will marry this girl, or I will kill you...I will kill your mother...I will kill your sister and her family, I will turn that farm to ash...do you understand me?" He asked. Ian gulped and nodded, as the king, looked him in the eyes._

_" I know you'll make the right decision." _


	28. The Shepard- Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is the final part of the Shepard, up next is The Heart is a Lonely Hunter, which is kind of Dan centric, while also showing just how Anthony became a bandit, and Desperate souls, shows what happened after Prince Ian woke Prince Anthony up. So, I hope you enjoy and yeah...**

* * *

Once they went to get something to eat at Burger King, the two men sat at a small stall far in the back of the restaurant so as not to be heard. Ian sighed, as he sat across from Anthony, who looked at him expectantly wondering just what this huge secret was.

" Ok, before anything...I want you to promise me that no matter what, you won't think I'm crazy...even if this seems like I've gone off the deep end." Said Ian, Anthony nodded as his brown eyes met Ian's rather nervous blue ones. He noticed Ian's hands shaking on the table. He went over and held Ian's hands in a comforting manner.

" I promise." Said Anthony sincerely.

" In the book, Prince Ian, and Prince Anthony they...they have to face this evil king and..the evil king, sent them. The two princes into another realm...another time, one where they could start life over again and...well...the two princes..the ones in the book. They, um..they do kind of look like us don't you think?" Asked Ian anxiously. Anthony looked at his best friend, as his jaw went slack.

" Ian, I think I'd remember if I was a prince." Said Anthony, Ian sighed softly.

" Yeah but, I've looked on the internet and there are people who do have memories of being someone in a past life. And...when we met I got this weird sense of deja-vu...like I'd met you somewhere before, or knew you somehow and I didn't know where." Said Ian, Anthony turned away and sighed.

" I felt that too...and, when I was a kid, I used to hate apples and I mean hate...I thought that if I bit into one I'd never wake up for some reason and...I'd never seen Snow White before either." Said Anthony, having never told anyone that. Ian nodded, as Anthony looked up at him.

" But...but that that doesn't prove anything I mean...maybe I just hated apples." Said Anthony, some slight defensiveness creeping in. Ian lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Anthony suspiciously.

" Then why'd you bring it up? Look, when I was a kid, I was afraid of fire...sometimes I still am and I'd have nightmares about a dragon. You know what Prince Ian fought? a dragon, and the apple thing...it's because Prince Anthony is a guy version of Snow White. When you're little you remember things clearly or...are more sensitive to this type of stuff." Explained Ian, recalling what the internet said.

" Thing about it, Benedict arrives all of a sudden as soon as all of this crazy stuff starts happening. He hates you, and the evil king, who looks like him hated Prince Anthony. He had a servant in a mirror whose name was Zoella, and the he hires Zoe to work at Alloy, the Princess who looks like Kalel made a deal with a seer, whose Paige by the way...it all makes sense."

Anthony remained silent...it did all make sense...he remembered his nightmare, and sighed softly, as he looked up at Ian.

" I...I have to clear my head." Said Anthony getting up and walking out.

_Prince Ian made his way to the farm, where he saw his mother tending to the flowers. She looked up and smiled at the sight of him dressed in princely attire, and getting down from the horse. She rushed over and hugged, him tightly._

_" Oh you're back, you're alive." Said Ian's mom as she hugged her son, who nodded and hugged her back._

_" Yes...I did it" Said Ian, with a small smile, as she parted, and looked up into his baby blue eyes._

_" Are you hurt? I've been so worried." Said Ian's mom, Ian nodded and gave a small chuckle._

_" I'm fine mother." Said Ian softly, a smile on his face as he looked at his mother whom he was sure he'd never see again. She smiled and brushed back some of his brown locks._

_" Oh look at you, you look like a prince." She teased, making them both chuckle as she held his hand. "Come inside, I'll make us some supper. You should see the house, the farm, The King is going to take good care of us. He-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the sadness in his eyes._

_" What's wrong?" Asked Ian's mom worriedly. Ian sighed, and felt the lump in his throat beginning to rise. He cleared his throat, and sighed as he looked at his mother._

_"Midas...wants to unite the kingdoms...by marrying me to his daughter." He Ian's mom looked at him in horror recalling what he'd said before._

_"What?" She asked, still unable to believe what she'd just heard. _

_" It makes the grain merchant's dowry look like sheep's dung." Said Ian, bitterly, as his mother shook her head and gently cupped his face in her hands looking into his eyes._

_"No...you were right to turn down that offer, as you must turn down this one too. Every day you've been gone has shown me how shameful of me to ever encourage you otherwise. Your freedom to choose is more important than anything. They can't force you to go through with this." Said Ian' mom desperately, as tears pooled in her eyes. Ian shook his had, and placed his hands on her shoulders._

_" They can, and...because of our ruse Midas can never know who I really am." Said Ian, which made his and his mother's heart break as her face grew pale. _

_"Which means we can't ever see each other again.." She replied in horror, at having lost yet another child. Ian nodded, as his yes began to get watery. A tear trailed down Ian's mom's face as she shook her head._

_" Don't do it, run away."_

_"I can't...if I do, then they'll kill you and Melissa and her family." Said Ian, with a small sniff._

_" Either way, I lose you at least I know you'll be happy." She replied, he winced at hearing the pain in her voice._

_" I already agreed, I didn't come for advice I...I came here to say goodbye...there's too much at stake. I couldn't let the kingdom suffer because of me ...I couldn't let them hurt my family." Said Ian, trying to keep his voice steady. "You were right about one thing though...I can't have everything." _

_Ian's mom hugged him and kissed his cheek tenderly._

_" Oh my boy, my sweet, sweet boy..." She sighed, and took off a ring..it was small and silver, with an emerald upon it. "Give this ring to your wife to be ."_

_"But mother, I don't love her, I don't even know her." _

_"Just because you don't know her, doesn't mean you won't grow to love her. True love follows this ring wherever it goes my son, I had it with your father...I ad it as your mother...and now, you can have it." Whispered his mother, Ian shook his head as his mother placed the ring upon his hand and closed it. _

_" Even if I never see you again, I know you will find love...I know you'll be happy "_

Anthony sighed, as he walked down the street, what Ian said played in his mind and while he did admit that alot of what he said made sense. well...it was still hard to believe it..perhaps it was all a coincidence he kept trying to tell himself. He sighed and sat down on a park bench when something fell onto his lap. He furrowed his brow and looked down to see a small ring..it was silver with an emerald.

He looked around, wondering if someone had thrown it to him but...no one else was around. He looked at the ring, and blinked a few times as he saw through the fog in his mind..a dirt oad and a bridge...him looking down at the ring and these monsters appearing.

" Anthony?"

Anthony gasped, and stood up, immediately pocketing the ring, as he saw Ian.

" Hey sorry, I..I should've just kept my thing to myself..I'm sorry.. I-"

"No." Said Anthony, as he shook his head and looked at his best friend with a small smile. "I believe you..."

Ian smiled back softly.

_Prince Ian, took Princess Marzia's hand as they made their way down the steps of the courtyard towards the two kings standing before them. _

_" Let this mark the beginning of a new era, a new kingdom standing united, and strong." Said King Midas, King Frederick nodded as he looked from Princes Marzia to Prince Ian. _

_" An era of mutual prosperity."_

_" Marzia, Adrian, I will work out things here with King Frederick you go to your new home at our palace. W shall be there shortly, and the celebration shall be beyond your dreams." Said King Midas, Marzia looked up at hr father and smiled aoftly though Ian could see that it was fake._

_" Thank you daddy, I suppose you know best." Said Marzia, Midas nodded as Ian went a few ways to talk to King Frederick privately._

_" I'm glad you made the right decision." Said the king, Ian nodded as h shook hands with the king. _

_" Shall we go?" Asked Marzia, looking up at Ian. _

_" Yes, I think we should take the scenic route." Said Prince Ian, as he took her hand and headed down to the carriage. They traveled, down as Marzia sighed._

_" I told you we should've taken the troll road..it would've been far ..."_

_Prince Anthony, smiled as he saw the white carriage drive along down the road amongst the green trees. He thought it was odd that the King had a white carriage, but he assumed it was to disguise the carriage. But no matter, he was going to get whatever valuable were in there._


	29. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are at episode 7 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter and it is a rather, Dan centric episode, so I hope you guys like it and...yeah we will also ge to see how Anthony became a bandit enjoy XD**

* * *

"So, Zoe's the magic mirror on the wall." Said Anthony, as he looked through the book on the couch. Ian nodded as he returned with mugs of coffee. They were going to a meeting with Alloy today, and while they ate breakfeast Anthony was trying to catch up on everything. He furrowed his brow and looked up at Ian curiously.

" If there's no magic here, how was Paige able to cause Kalel's heart attack?" Asked Anthony, Ian shrugged his shoulders.

" Not a clue, she made the curse so possible loophole to keep her powers?" Asked Ian, Anthony shrugged in response. Wincing at the illustration of Zoe being pulled into the mirror, with a look of fear, and horror on her face. He shuddered as he went to another story and saw a large and imposing castle.

Benedict was at his desk getting everything ready. When someone came in, he looked up and smirked to se Dan standing before him.

" Um, hello sir I'm-"

"Dan Howell, I know you have a good radio show on the BBC, please have a seat." Said Benedict. Dan nodded, as he went to go sit down. He thought it was rather strange that the man sitting before him contacted him and offered him a job. Especially since the previous head of Alloy had never done something like this.

" Now I asked you here, because I see something in you, you have alot of talent and I think I can help you." Said Benedict, Dan looked at the man's outstretched hand. Dan looked at him warily for some reason something inside of him...something in his core was telling him not to trust him. H brushed it off and the minute his hand made contact with Benedict's

He felt a cold shiver, and in his mind saw a forest, a large castle and..he shook his head.

" Sorry I um, I'm honored but my friend Phil and I..we've never really had anyone else produce our stuff...we tried it once with The Super Amazing project where Thatchannel produced it and...it didn't turn out so well. We work with BBC but our videos that are on our channels well...their not really under a network. " Said Dan, Benedict nodded as Dan felt a slight throbbing in his chest.

"I see, well I hope you'll be able to change your mind." Replied Benedict. Dan nodded, and left, his hand on his chest wondering what happened.

" You remember how you tore out his heart back home?" Asked Paige, having appeared in her brother's office.

" What do you want now?" He asked in annoyance.

" Simple, back home you tore out the heart of one prince Daniel so he could do your bidding...of course you turned it to ash when he helped Prince Ian escape but my point still stands...thanks to my loophole well...if he doesn't comply...I can just whip up abit of heart failure out of the kindness of my heart." Said Paige, as Benedict glared at her.

" Like you would do that." He replied, making her smirk.

" Please." She whispered, outside the door Zoe was at a loss for words. She took a step back, and looked at the door with wide eyes. She'd come here to try to talk to Benedict again...only to hear everything. She turned around to find Dan and warn him gasping as Paige appeared before her.

" Well, well, well if it isn't-"

"Zoe there you are I was meaning to talk to you." Said Ian, as he and Anthony had arrived just in time to see Paige before Zoe. The British youtuber, let out a small relief sigh as she left Paige and directly went over to Ian. Anthony turned and saw Dan nearby. He went over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Sorry." Said Anthony, as Dan jumped a little. Dan turned and looked back at Anthony, he nodded and cleared his throat.

_The grand vizier stood upon the balcony, and looked down upon the marble casket covered in red rose petals. The funeral for the king and queen having passed leaving behind just him and the Princes. He looked over to see a figure in black making his way to the caskets. Prince Anthony sighed, as he put flowers upon his parents' graves._

_He sighed, and looked on with bloodshot eyes._

_" Goodbye mom...dad..." He cried, hearing the footsteps as someone came nearer._

_" I'm so sorry, Anthony." Said Benedict, the kingdom's royal vizier. Anthony turned to him, and sighed as he immediately hugged the man for comfort. _

_" I miss them so much." Whispered Anthony, as he tried so hard to be strong...and failing as he cried on Benedict's shoulder._

_" So do I my prince, so do I." He replied as Anthony pulled away with a small sniffle. "The loss I feel for my king and queen must pale in comparison to the loss you feel for your parents..if there is anything I can do for you please let me know. I'm here for you, truly and completely." _

_Anthony sighed and hugged him once more, grateful someone was there to help him. Benedict left Anthony and made his way back to his own private quarters. Zoella's face appearing in the mirror._

_" Well congratulations..your revenge is almost complete." Said Zoella harshly, as she glared at him with her cold blue eyes._

_" Two down, and one to go...the other princes are of little importance to me...once Anthony is out of the way I can just lock them up in a dungeon." He replied, as he stood before a much larger mirror._

_" And he has no idea does he?" Asked Zoella sadly, making Benedict chuckle._

_" That I'm responsible for their passing? He sought comfort with me...sickening." He replied, uttering that last word in disgust as he wiped away the spot where Prince Anthony had cried on his shoulder. _

_"I could've ended his miserable existance right there, believe me it was tempting...it would have sated my soul but the kingdom is still loyal to him. They would turn on me, they don't see the wretchedness inside him as I do...they don't know what he did to me." Said Benedict, his eyes looking into Zoe's judging blue ones. The young woman shook her head and looked down at the ground._

_"His demise must be handled with care." _


	30. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is part 2 of The Heart is a Lonely Hunter, and yeah I hope you guys like it sorry I've been so inactive with this lately, I promise I'll get better at updating. Anywho, lets get started XD**

* * *

_"Well then perhaps one of your knights could do it, especially considering you hate getting your hands dirty." Said Zoella bitterly, as she glad down at him intensely with her blue eyes. Benedict chuckled and looked up at the brown haired genie trapped in the mirror._

_"No, I need someone adept at murder, bereft of mercy." Said Benedict. He had someone in mind but...that person wouldn't help him not with that...little distraction in the way. Zoella tilted her head to the side as she looked at the man curiously._

_" Someone with no heart?" She asked. _

_" Now you understand, and I have someone in mind. A Prince from the southern lands...he's cold, and ruthless, he'll do rather nicely...I just need to have something...some sort of leverage over him." Said Benedict, Zoella swallowed the lump in her throat as she wondered just who he was talking about. _

_" Whoever he is..he's not going to help you." Said Zoella defiantly._

_" You did, and believe me my dear...I have my ways."_

" Are you ok?" Asked Anthony, seeing Dan's hand still on his chest, Dan nodded and sighed as he looked up at the older Youtuber.

" It's nothing I...I just needed to get some air." Said Dan, Anthony placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dan's eyes widened, slightly as the minute Anthony's hand made contact with him he saw the forest, and someone running from him. He shrugged off Anthony's hand and left much to his confusion. Anthony bit his lip and headed into Benedict's office when he saw Paige there.

" Here's the conquering hero, so Prince Anthony, oops I mean Anthony to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, looking at him with a smirk.

" What did you do to Dan?" Asked Anthony, She smiled and gave a small non chalant shrug as she turned to Benedict.

" What, did I put a curse on him too?" Asked Benedict, with a smirk, Anthony narrowed his eyes as he glared at him.

" Like I said before, stay away from my friends." Said Anthony, in a hushed tone, Paige gave a small snicker, as she looked from Anthony to Benedict with a small smile...when she paused, and looked at Anthony...clearly there was something going on. Anthony left, as she disappeared. She reappeared infront of Dan making him jump slightly.

" Well hello there, fair and noble prince."

" I'm sorry, who are you?" Asked Dan curiosly, as he looked at the redhead.

" I am, a friend...name's Paige, and you must be Dan Howell..I've heard about you, why don't we take a small walk together?" She asked, her blue eyes looking into his brown ones. She saw the fog of the curse in his eyes..and it was getting thinner.

" I don't know I..I mean." He replied, she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Have you been having strange dreams or...should I say memories? visions of another life?" Asked Paige, Dan nodded, as he looked at her in surprise.

" I know why, why don't you meet me at the park later...I'll awnser any question you have." She replied, smiling up at him. He nodded, as sh turned and walked away, Anthony went with Ian and Zoe to the board meeting as she explained to them what she'd heard.

" And thing is...I've been getting these crazy dreams...I...think we know each other." Said Zoe, looking up at Anthony.

" Well of course we-"

" No not here...I think we knew each other..in another life." Said Zoe, Ian and Anthony shared a look as they looked down at Zoella...wondering if maybe that was why Dan had left but...why were they starting to remember now?

_A couple of days later he smirked as Prince Dan stood before him, his eyes narrowed. Benedict stood, and went up to Prince Dan._

_" You're a tortured one, aren't you Prince Daniel? Is this because your parents disowned you for knowing magic or because your lover threw himself off of that tower because of you?" Asked Benedict, making Dan stiffen up as he glared at Benedict. His eyes were red, and his face was completely void of emotion. _

_" All they did was give birth to me, and I believe you know perfectly well why that happened." Said Dan through gritted teeth._

_" Indeed, well..I've always felt there were two types of people. Wolves and sheep, those who kill and those who get killed, and you Prince Daniel..you're most certainly a wolf ." Said Benedict, Dan scoffed and shook his head as he glared at him. _

_" Why am I here?" He asked stubbornly._

_" I need you to kill someone for me." Said Benedict, Dan shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest._

_" And why would I do that? I've changed...I'm not that monster anymore, so find yourself another guy." Replied Dan, as he turned and went to leave when Benedict appeared before the young Prince who stopped when he saw the rage in Benedict's eyes. His face grew pale, as he cried out in pain...feeling his magic being ripped out of him._

_" What did you do?" Exclaimed Dan._

_" Your magic is weak, so I decided to take it and put it to better use...you will get it back...as well as your lover, when you bring me a heart...and not just any heart. I want you to rip Prince Anthony's heart out and bring it to me." Replied Benedict, as Dan gasped for breath._

_" If you want him dead so much why don't you do it?" He asked._

_" Prince Anthony is beloved by all in the kingdom, and I need someone who won't be blinded by that. Someone without compassion, someone without a heart, someone who will have no qualms ripping a heart out and if you do this for me. I'll give you back your magic...and Phil." Replied Benedict, smirking as Da's eyes lit up._

_" You can bring Phil back?" Asked Dan, as he stood up._

_" Yes I can, simply kill Prince Anthony, and I'll bring him back for you." _


	31. The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter- Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah Dan is the Huntsman from the Snow White Fairytale and he's also the beast from Beauty and the Beast...which will be revealed later as well as what exactly happened t Phil, but for now enjoy the next part of The Heart is a Lonely Hunter and yeah XD**

* * *

At the meeting, Anthony's body was on autopilot, as he pretended to listen and let Ian do most of the talking. He was thinking hard about what happened earlier...what if, (If what Zoe said was true) what if when he touched Dan's shoulder...Dan felt that "jolt" everyone was feeling lately. What if he was starting to remember and that thought scared him? But surely, he couldn't have been that bad back in the enchanted forest. After all Dan was one of his best friends and would never hurt him...right?

Dan sighed, as he sat on the park bench. The sounds of kids playing in the background, as well as the sounds of dogs barking, he smiled softly, and sighed...when he winced and recalled that forest again...a knife...Anthony running..he shook his head and sighed. He heard footsteps as the red haired woman from earlier sat next to him.

" Still thinking of what happened Daniel?" Asked Paige.

Dan looked up at her, as she smiled and sat next to him...he sighed once again and nodded as his brown eyes looked into her blue ones. She was looking at him intensely, almost like she was trying to see inside of hi,. And it really weirded him out.

" Have you been talking to Ian or Anthony? they have this book that talks about people...ripped from their land and thrust into a new life where they had to restart their lives over again. With new names, new memories..their pasts forgotten, as they forget their families, friends and loved ones. Of course it's just a story but can you imagine how terrifying that would be?" Asked Paige, Dan looked away for a second.

" It would but...there's one good thing that came from that...it makes you forget the bad things you've done." Said Dan softly.

_" When I was a kid I used to love the summer palace...the mountains around it made me feel safe..I'm looking forward to returning to it." Said Prince Anthony, as he and Prince Dan walked through the forest. He'd never really talked with the other prince before, though he'd heard rumors of how...evil, and cruel the prince was. Which was why he'd found it kind of odd, that he was so calm._

_Prince Dan nodded as they walked, when Prince Anthony noticed an apple tree nearbye. He smiled, Anthony went over to it and looked back at Dan. _

_" I'm feeling kind of hungry, you want one?" He asked. Dan shook his head, as Prince Anthony picked two. He went over, and held the apple out to him Dan looked from the apple to Anthony before taking it. _

_" Thank you." Said Prince Dan, Anthony looked at the prince curiously._

_" So, why're you here? You've never come to our land before...and you're not exactly known for your friendly nature." Said Anthony, Dan bit into the apple, and tried to come up with an excuse as Anthony tilted his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow waiting for a response. Though he knew that the prince was slowly catching on to his little ruse. Dan looked at the prince standing before him._

_" You have good instincts, your vizier sent for me." Said Prince Dan, Prince Anthony sighed...he had a feeling he knew why Benedict would go through all this trouble to bring Prince Dan here, and send them out into the wilderness._

_" He sent you here to kill me...well sorry to disappoint you." Said Prince Anthony as he grabbed a branch and wacked Dan in the side knocking him over before running as fast and as far as he could. He wondered why Dan didn't stop him or appear before him with his magic. But at the moment he didn't care..he just wanted to get as far away from him as possible._

" Is that why you're alone Dan...because deep down inside you remember all of the things you've done...all of those innocent people whose lives you destroyed. Why can't feel anything inside of you, See Dan everyone is in this book. From Ian and Anthony, to Phil and everyone else you know and love...it just so happens of course though that...the curse is fading on you and you remember that life...so tell me why do you remember?" She asked.

" I dunno, all I remember is a forest, and...a dagger and..going to kill...Anthony." He replied, as he thought back.

_Prince Anthony sighed, as he sat on the log...he really wished he'd brought his sword or something for that matter but...he had nothing. He looked at the nearbye tunnel...he didn't know why Benedict wanted him gone, or what he'd done to deserve this. But he knew that Benedict would never stop until he was dead...and with his parents gone..there was no one else to stop him._

_" I'm surprised you stopped to take a rest." Said Dan, Prince Anthony sighed once more as Prince Dan came forward._

_" I don't know these woods...I was, never allowed out much so..you'd find me no matter what." Said Anthony, as he looked up at Dan. " I know how this is gonna end...I know what you're going to do...and neither you nor him are going to stop until I'm dead...so why delay the inevitable. I just ask one thing, make sure my brothers are ok, that they'll be safe..and give Benedict a message from me." Said Prince Anthony, Dan nodded...listening as Anthony told him the message. His features softening, as he did so._

_" And tell him that I mean every word, " Said Prince Anthony, Dan nodded and pulled out a dagger. _


	32. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter- Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, long time no see hehe, um my internet got cut off last week and just got turned on so...that's the reason there were no update last week, but we're back and here is the latest chapter of Once Upon A Smosh. **

* * *

_Dan advanced towards Prince Anthony, his fingers clenching the knife so tightly his knuckles were white. Prince Anthony closed his eyes, ready to give in to his fate. He wasn't going to run, or fight...none of that would do him any good. He opened his eyes, as Dan chopped off some bamboo and fashioned it into a makeshift whistle. _

_" You're not going to kill me?" Asked Prince Anthony in confusion._

_" No, I'm going to let you live, run away and never return...Phil wouldn't want you dying so he could live." Said Dan, it was true, Benedict wasn't going to bring Phil back if he didn't have the prince's heart. But, he also knew that Phil would be totally disgusted with him if he knew the price Dan had to pay so he could live. _

_Anthony nodded as he took the whistle from Dan and stood up._

_" I'll come back...and when I do, I'm going to free you and everyone else in this land from him." Said Prince Anthony, before running into the forest. Dan sighed, and nodded before turning to a stag nearbye. _

" You were a horrible person who killed, and tortured in the forest Who-"

" But I was good too." Said Dan, catching Paige offguard as the smoke began evaporating from his eyes. A smile formed on his face as memories returned to him...he remembered being the feared tyrant, who ordered the murder of millions, and was feared throughout the lands. But he also remembered being changed by Phil, who helped bring out the good in him, he remembered letting Anthony live, letting Ian out of the dungeon so he could go awaken Anthony.

" I did horrible things, and I don't think I'll ever be able to make up for them...but one thing I can do, is keep you from hurting my friends Seer." Said Dan, he cried out in pain as she held her hand up and felt an intense pain in her stomach. He gritted his teeth and looked up at her sadistic smile, he groaned and placed a hand on his chest...when he felt something deep down inside of him. She gasped, as something tossed her back.

" How can you do magic?" Asked Paige, looking up at Dan in shock.

" Same way my memories came back I suppose, the curse is breaking." Said Dan, looking down at his hands.

" Well congratulations, do you know how to use it?" She asked, smirking as he held his hands up. The truth was, even if he did remember being able to do magic, he hadn't used it in years, the small bit beforehand had been a well timed fluke. She smirked, and advanced towards him bringing to mind a vvery, very familiar event.

_Prince Dan entered the now black fortress, into now King Benedict's chambers, the once royal vizier entered dressed entirely in black._

_" I see you're still in mourning." Said Dan dryly. Benedict chuckled, as he went before the young prince. _

_" The time for mourning has passed, I just found out the black suits me I do wish you'd been there to see the look on the two princes faces when they found out their beloved older brother was dead, and I was now the King. " Said Benedict earning him a glare from Dan as he clutched the moleskin bag. _

_" Now, give me Prince Anthony's heart." Demanded the King._

_" First there's something I must do, Prince Anthony told me to deliver a message." Said Dan, Benedict's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Dan warily. There was something different about him, almost like he was hiding something from him._

_"what is this message?" Asked Benedict. Dan cleared his throat as he began to relay the message_

_" My dearest friend, I'm sorry, truly and deeply for anything I've done to make you want me dead. I just hope that in the end, my death will give you whatever satisfaction will give you what you're looking for. All I ask is that you treat the people of my kingdom with the love, kindness and compassion they deserve. To rule them with a fair, and gentle hand. I ask that you spare my brothers with that, I welcome the end." Benedict slapped Dan across the face much to the princes surprise._

_" Don't tell me you're becoming a sheep!" Exclaimed Benedict._

_" He sacrificed himself for those he loved and yet you want him dead, what did he do to you?" Asked Dan incredulously. _

_" I shared a secret with him, that he couldn't keep...and that betrayal cost me dearly. Now give me his heart." Ordered Benedict, Dan reached into the bag and pulled out the heart within it. He went to the mirror, and smirked. _

_" Magic mirror on the wall, is this truly the heart of prince Anthony?" He asked, his eyes looking at Zoella, who appeared in the mirror. She looked at the heart...and she knew. As the spirit trapped in the magic mirror, she knew many things having seen alot...but one thing she knew was, this was the heart of a stag. She looked up at Dan who looked at her pleadingly._

_She felt a single tear fall down her cheek, she wished she could lie...but she was bound, as the spirit in the magic mirror, and as the genie of the lamp to obey her master...King Benedict._

_" No...it's the heart of a stag." Said Zoella, Dan's eyes widened as the color drained from his face. Benedict turned and reached his hand into Dan's chest. Dan cried out, as the King pulled out Dan's heart, which glowed with a reddish light amongst several dark spots. His magic kept it surrounded in a barrier, so that Dan would live..even if it was out of his body._

_Dan looked up at the king._

_" And now you belong to me Prince Daniel, you're my prisoner, trapped here forever. You will obey my every command, and if you don't all I have to do is squeeze." Said Benedict, making Dan cough up blood as he squeezed the heart, in his hands. Zoella turned away, and covered her face in shame. _


	33. The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter- Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers nor anyone associated with them **

**Hey guys, so here we are at the end of episode 7 and next week we're finally getting into episode 8 which the flashbacks for episode 8 are going to take place after Anthony woke up from the sleeping curse unlike these where it was before. Anyway, so lets begin XD**

* * *

Zoe sat at the meeting she furrowed her brow and looked down at her hands as her vision began to get hazy. She saw Dan in a park, with...someone...she couldn't see who...her eyes widened as she saw it was Paige when she melted away to reveal the Seer, and suddenly everything came back...she was the genie of the lamp, the spirit in the magic mirror. It felt like a dense fog was lifting from her mind, as pieces began unraveling and everything came back flooding her mind. She looked up at Ian and Anthony. When she saw Dan groaning and crying out in pain, she immediately got up.

" Are you alright?" Asked someone, as she looked around at them looking at her like she was crazy.

" I'm sorry I...I need some air." Said Zoe, immediately getting her stuff.

" Can we get like a ten minute break?" Asked Ian, Benedict nodded as Ian and Anthony immediately went to go see what was wrong with Zoe.

" Zoe whats wrong?" Asked Anthony, as Zoe stormed out of the building...she sighed and looked back at them.

" Dan's in trouble he...he's with her...the Paige, Seer whoever she is." Said Zoe, looking up at them. Her eyes landed on Anthony when another memory crawled out from the shadows. She killed his father, back in the forest...she was the reason Anthony had to goon the run and fight for survival all the while he was hunted down by the Evil King. If it weren't for her...none of this would've happened.

" How do you know?" Asked Ian, placing a hand on her shoulder and noticing how pale and horrified she looked.

" Because I was the Magic Mirror." Said Zoe looking up at Ian who shared a look with Anthony.

" You remember who you are?" Asked Anthony in disbelief, she nodded and looked down guiltily as Ian wrapped her in a hug. She sighed and hugged him back when she gasped as the image of Dan appeared in her mind again.

" Comfort me later, we have to help Dan." Said Zoe, they got into Ian's car and drove to where Zoe said she'd seen them.

Dan cried out as Paige laughed, the sickly green magic she conjured up squeezed the life out of him, and made pain rip through every bone in his body. He looked back at the Seer who smiled sadistically. Almost as if she was enjoying causing all of this pain, he placed a hand to his forehead as he recalled doing the same thing...to everyone who stood in his way. He was horrified at the memories resurfacing.

" You can't change the past Daniel, you are the Evil Prince who enslaved millions, killed and feared throughout the lands. At least until Phil got to you, and not to mention the curse making you so weak and awkward but we can change that...help me Dan, together we can be the greatest team there's ever been...we can take down my brother, and you can be feared once again." Said Paige, leaning a few inches away from his face.

Dan looked at her, when he saw Phil's face in his mind...the memories now weren't of Evil Prince Daniel but regular guy Dan Howell...of the life he had here, with his family, friends...of Phil. He looked up as behind her Ian, Anthony and Zoe came...he turned to Paige determination in his face. Back in the forest, he had no one and was alone..and though the curse may have robbed him of his magic it gave him something else...people worth fighting for.

And deep down he felt something heavy leave his chest, almost as if he was becoming lighter and...lighter.

"Never, "Said Dan, as a purple energy began to radiate off of him, Paige's eyes widened as he stood up, and made her fly back with the purple smoke holding her in place rooted to the spot.

" You know Seer I feel sorry for you, because you'll never have what I have." Said Dan, turning to Ian, Anthony and Zoe with a genuine smile on his face. " Something worth fighting for, you'll never know love or friendship like I do...I may have been evil, but right here and right now I'm not...and I'm going to do everything within my power to keep them safe from you."

Paige looked on in disgust as she made a green glow form on her hand.

" Dan look out!" Exclaimed Ian, as the purple smoke disintegrated and she held her hand out ready to make his heart explode from the inside out...when she couldn't feel his heart. She looked on in confusion before looking at Dan who smirked at her..She growled and disappeared into a cloud of green smoke. Zoe went over and placed a hand on Dan's chest.

" Your heart but...Benedict ripped it out." Said Zoe in confusion.

" Well the curse did say we'd be reborn, and you can't be born without a heart." Said Dan, making Zoe as smile as she hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and sighed.

" I'm sorry I told Benedict...about the stag I-"

"Zoe, its fine...you were forced to." Said Dan, with a small reassuring smile, she smiled back when they looked back at Ian and Anthony.

" Speaking of which...I'm sorry for..almost killing you." Said Dan, looking up at Anthony who smiled and shook his head. Placing a hand on Dan's shoulders.

" You let me live too, besides what you did just now? Badass." Said Anthony, with a small chuckle, Dan smiled and chuckled back before Ian slung an arm around Dan's shoulders.

" So, how did you guys remember?" Asked Ian curiously.

" Well I have a theory...if I'd killed Anthony, back when he was Prince Anthony none of this would've happened...but because I didn't, because I let him live and he became a bandit that eventually met the aquaintence of one Prince Ian...who'd eventually fight against Benedict so much that he created a curse that sent his hated foes and everyone else into another realm." Said Dan, though he felt he was grasping at straws. " Maybe because I was one of the catalysts of the curse, it started going away quicker. "

"That makes sense, what about you Zoe?" Asked Anthony, Zoe looked up at him and met his gaze. She knew that she was one of the catalysts as well, if she hadn't killed the king, Benedict would've never come into power and none of this would've happened...She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

" I'm not sure." She lied.


	34. Lost - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them **

**Hey guys, so here is episode eight, and the flashback takes place after Anthony woke up from the sleep and there was not Ianthony kiss in the pilot, but I put a small one in for my friend CreekGrrl, and yeah this is also the meeting of the Smosh Crew and Prince Ian. I hope you guys like it and yeah XD**

* * *

"So what you're saying is that according to this book we've been living under an evil spell, that's blocked away our original memories and we're actually fairytale characters. " Said Kalel, Ian and Anthony nodded as the brown haired Youtuber looked at them oddly. She'd finished unpacking her things when Ian and Anthony had asked to talk to her and told her. The guys looked at each other before nodding, Kalel immediately placed a hand on their foreheads.

" No, Kalel listen I know it sounds really crazy but its true...think about it, the princess in the book looks exactly like you...she has your name, and she made a deal where she almost lost her heart and then you have a heart attack? " Said Anthony, pulling out the book and flipping to the picture of Princess Kalel. Kalel took it and looked at the princess, on the page. Her brown hair was wavy, and she had on a beautiful blue dress...and she was dancing in a ballroom with Prince Anthony.

" Your favorite movie is Snow White, Prince Anthony is a guy version of Snow White...he took the apple and was poisoned by an Evil King. Princess Kalel, loved Prince Anthony...see where I'm going with this?" Asked Ian, Kalel sighed as she looked from the picture to Anthony who looked at her pleadingly.

" If this is real, why does it matter who we were? I like the life I have now, I may have been Princess Kalel but I'm fine being Kalel Cullen...maybe some people don't want to remember and are just fine with the way things are now." Said Kalel, before handing him the book back and walking to the room making Anthony sigh. Ian sat down next to him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" What if she's right? I mean...what if some people don't want the curse broken?" Asked Anthony, Ian sighed and looked down at the book.

"I like my life too, even if it was the product of some stupid curse I'm glad it happened because I met some of my best friends in the world...but the curse was also meant to make people miserable. " Said Ian gently placing a hand on his shoulder, Anthony shook his head and stood up.

" Doesn't seem like it." He replied, before getting up and going after Kalel.

_he prince rode on his horse, as fast as he could, galloping across the green mossy trees, and the dirt road that lay before him. Finally stopping, when he saw the figures standing over the glass coffin._

_"No!" He cried out, the group looked back at the prince with the brown hair and striking blue eyes who immediately got off of his horse and rushed over to the coffin. One of the men placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry my prince, he's gone." Said the brown haired warrior. placing a hand on the prince's shoulder. The prince shook his head. No his friend couldn't be gone...his best friend in the entire world, could not be gone...tears came to his eyes as he looked down at the other person in the glass coffin._

_"I'm so sorry." Said a brown haired girl._

_"At least let me say goodbye." Said Prince Ian, the others took off the glass coffin lid. revealing the sleeping prince within. Ian sighed, and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder._

_"I'm sorry...you're my best friend, my brother...my family...I love you." Said Prince Ian, before gently kissing Prince Anthony's forehead_  
_A magic ripple, immediately waved over them as Anthony opened his eyes and gave a small gasp. He blinked a few times, and looked around at the others, before his eyes settled on Ian._

_"Drop me and I will give you fourteen years bad luck!" Exclaimed Zoella, as a couple of the guards almost dropped her mirror as they carried her to the garden where Benedict was admiring an apple tree, in the castle gardens. "Your majesty."_

_"I thought I told you never to disturb me out here." Said Benedict, in annoyance before turning to face Zoella who seemed to be smiling smugly. _

_"Oh trust me, I haven't disturbed you yet, wait until you see this." Said Zoella, before showing Benedict the image of Prince Anthony waking up thanks to Prince Ian much to the Evil King's shock. He dropped an apple, and immediately went up towards the spirit in the mirror who smirked at him. _

_" They woke him?" He asked, making her nod._

_"Yes, true love can apparantly break any curse." Said Zoella, as Benedict's jaw dropped in shock, as he looked down wondering how this could've happened and what he was going to do now. All that work, all these years of planning, only to be defeated by some bowl haired idiot. He looked at the image of Ian and Anthony deciding to take back the kingdom and sneered._

_Prince Anthony stood atop a box as he looked around at the villagerswhile Prince Ian, Sir Lasercorn, Lady Mari, Sir Sohinki, and Sir Joven stood by him._

_" The Evil King murdered my parents, and put me under a sleeping curse and vowed to make me and everyone else miserable. But I'm not the only one whose life he's ruined, he's taken everything from us, our homes our families...everything. But its not too late to set things right."_


End file.
